Endless Farewells
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: Cloud left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. Now Destiny is waiting for him to return. But when he does she's pulled into an adventure like no other. Slight CloudXOC. But it's there! I don't own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.
1. Goodbye

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up with ease with my hand on my head. I looked at my clock and set it back down not even noticing what time it is. My eyes widen and looked at the clock again. 11:56. "Oh god." I gaped. I tore the covers off me and started to go to the door. A person who was leaving for Shinra leaves at 11:55! Damnit! I probably missed Cloud off. Damn! I opened the door and then heard a groan in pain. I looked behind the door and saw my adopted little brother holding his face in pain.

"Destiny! Why did you do that!" He asked crying in pain.

I looked down ashamed at myself. "I'm sorry Timmy but I didn't mean it. I'm just in such a rush and I didn't notice you there." I apologized avoiding his gaze.

"If you're going to the front of town you're wasting your time. He already left. I'm sorry sis." Timmy whispered.

I gasped looking up to him with feeling tears well in my eyes. My only friend is gone. Cloud left already. I didn't even say goodbye to him or hug him one last time or anything. I then looked down letting my hair cover my hair like curtains. Honestly, Cloud was the best person in my life. I don't even know how to explain it but; just him there made me happy and safe. Not seeing him off kills me.

Then he lifted my hand opening it and placed a locket that was like sterling silver in my palm. I looked at him confused. "He says thank you for being the best thing that has ever happened to him." He whispered walking off and down the stairs.

I stared in his direction before walking back into my room. I closed the door quietly that not even a mouse could hear. I stared at the locket with a tearful look. I started to well up again. I wrapped the necklace around my neck feeling the cool silver touch my skin. I picked up a black long sleeved top to cover my white tank top. Then a door opened and Lilly stepped in with Spencer and Mom.

"Hey can you help us- Have you been crying?" Lilly asked doubtfully.

I looked at them and wiped my cheeks. I nodded slowly then started to count down from three to one knowing Lilly's response.

Lilly scoffed. "Weak."

Spencer and Mom yelled Lilly's name in unison. When I cried I was called by weak by Lilly. She said it's a sign of weakness and when you cry you say you give up. Lilly was harsh and cold but we don't know why exactly. Spencer was delicate like glass and calm like a lake. My mom was both of them combined but more like Spencer though.

I sat down on the bed looking to the carpeted ground. I felt a sinking feeling next to me that my mom caused just by sitting by my side. "Destiny. This is hard for you I know but at least try to take it easy. Please I'm begging. You can't be like you me when my dad died." She begged putting a hand on my shoulder. I remember that. She was sulking, kept on getting into pointless arguments with dad. It got so bad Lilly and Spencer had to stay at a friend's house while I stayed at Cloud's for a week. "Now. Help these two pack." She chirped.

"Pack?" I asked confused.

Spencer gave Lilly a death glare at my question. I looked at them confused and one that said 'Explain.' Spencer sighed lightly. "Umm you know how we're turning eighteen in a week?" Spencer asked timidly.

I nodded slowly before she toke a deep breath and looked down. "And we decided to head off and travel to celebrate. But Lilly was supposed to say something to you so you knew. But she didn't." I heard venom in her last sentence and gave Lilly a look that made her look like the spawn of satin.

Lilly didn't even flinch she just shrugged. "Whatever. It was one of those things she didn't need to know." Lilly gritted through her teeth.

I looked at her with bitter confusion.

"Lilly. She deserved to know. You're lucky I'm letting you out early." Mom hissed.

My hatred towards Lilly increased just by her saying I didn't deserve to know about my sisters leaving. "And why couldn't you two tell me then?" I asked with venom and a death glare targeted on mom.

Spencer put on her average kicked puppy look. "We couldn't tell you because we knew you would be hurt and we can't stand it to watch you cry or get upset." Spencer mumbled lowly.

I was baffled by her answer but ignored it. I pried my mom's hand off my shoulder and stood. "Fine." I mumbled quietly.

I grabbed Spencer's purple bag and stormed to her side of the room. I stuffed random stuff from the top of her drawers into the bag. I stopped and held a photo frame of Mom and Dad with Lilly and Spencer smiling. Mom's stomach was bulging with a hand on the center of her belly. They were happy without me. There was no fighting, no war, but that was until me. I changed all that. I let two tears slip past my eyes and trail down my cheek. I threw the frame in the bag and zipped the bag closed.

"Thank you, Spencer. For being one of the nicest family members I've come to know. And Lilly you are probably the most bitter person I've ever met and you should probably get that fixed; or we won't get along next time we meet." I gave waves of death glares to Lilly making her roll her eyes.

"Thanks for the warning little sis." Lilly hissed grabbing the bag out of my hands. She put the bag over her shoulders and stormed out of the room with a loud slam. I flinched at the sound and looked down. "Spencer! Let's go!" I heard Lilly yell from downstairs.

"Hey Destiny. Thank Cloud when he comes back for me." Spencer requested.

I looked up to her with confusion. "Why?" I asked.

Spencer grabbed the locket and smiled. "For taking care of you even when we were supposed to." Then she released to locket and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry for not being a better sister. I'll make it up to you when I get home. I promise." Spencer whispered before leaving.

I walked to the window and saw Lilly and Spencer carrying bags of clothes and everything they needed for their journey. Spencer stopped and gave a house one last glance. She had tears running down her cheeks just like me and smiled with a wave. I smiled and waved back to her looking at her tearfully. "Goodbye Spencer." I whispered with sadness weighting down on my voice. First dad, then Cloud, and now my sister. Who will I lose next?


	2. These times are hard

Hey! Sorry for the first chapter being so short but this one will be longer. I promise! Well thank you! Please review and keep the flames away! Enjoy Chapter 2!

A month later things have been worse. Mom has been coming home smashed as hell at midnight while I have to do everything. Watch Timmy, cook, clean, do my homework, and arrive at my job at the Inn. And I simply get beat up for it. Each day gets worse. I have to stay up until Mom comes home and that gets later each day. Last night she made it home at four.

Then my alarm clock then blasted in my ear making me jump and fall off my bed. I looked at the clock with pure hatred. "You know what." I muttered pulling the clock away from the night stand with it screaming the alarm. I walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter while pulling out my dad's old and dusted hammer. I toke a deep tired breath before smashing the hammer against the clock making gears and glass fly from the clock. After it was destroyed I left the torn clock on the counter. I started up the stairs before I heard the door knock. I sighed annoyed. "Great. I got only an hour of sleep and I won't be able get back to bed."

I walked to the door and opened the door to see a guy wearing the delivery service uniform with a white hat covering his black hair. "Hey have your mail." He stated handing me tons of envelopes.

"Do you really have to give people mail at five in the morning?" I asked tiredly rubbing my temple. I thought they gave people mail on Sundays at ten. It's Friday and five in the morning. This is a huge step back.

"Hey I'm just doing my job." He hissed before walking off. And there he goes. Pulling the grudge on me just like everyone else.

I slammed the door shut and decided to get ready for school. I threw the papers down and noticed one that was completely different from all the others. One of the envelopes was hand-made. I lifted the paper and toke it with me. I ran into my room and dressed in a pladed button up shirt with jeans and boots and had my hair in a tight pony tail. I pulled out my homework that was almost finished and started to write down my answers to math questions. I scribbled work on the busy worksheet then heard a knock on my door frame.

My attention snapped to the door and I saw my Mom awake with her hair a total mess. Bags were under her eyes and she wasn't smiling. In fact she looked pained. "Hi honey." She whispered walking over to my stroking my hair.

I turned my attention back to my work. "Hey." I muttered lowly. She was sitting there about to say she's sorry to me for neglecting and overworking me; and that she was going to stop and end up doing it all over again. I hated it. This isn't the first time she's done this. It happens at least three times each year! They last about a week but this has lasted a freaking month! I'm tired of this!

"Look Destiny. I know you're mad at me and honestly. I don't blame you." She whispered before kissing my head.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked down to my work that I was one question away to finishing. "You know Timmy asked me when you'll be the person he grew to love when he was three. And when he asked me that do you know how much my heart ached just by that question?" I asked letting tears fall.

She sat next to me and ruffled my head. "The reason why I've been at the bar is because I can't stand it to see my youngest daughter in pain. When I saw you cry in your room every night for a week I wanted it to stop and to forget it. But I didn't know how; it wasn't something you could remove from your mind. Listen your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and seeing you in so much pain just kills me. So I wanted to get away from it and that was my only solution. But I ended up hurting your brother and you even more. I'm so sorry." She explained. I turned to her and met with her green eyes filled with tears. Then she stifled a laugh. "I guess I was wrong about you and Cloud. Maybe it's not meant to be."

I looked at her as if she was insane. Me and Cloud? As what? A couple? I wish. He thinks of me as a friend. "You thought it was possible?" I asked with disbelief. She nodded. 'Mother's dream I guess.' I thought.

"I'll take Timmy to school you can head off on your own." She replied standing up.

I finished the last question and packed the work in my messenger bag and headed off. As I walked out of the house I toke in the crisp fresh air with the sun soaking in my skin. I toke a deep breath and started walking to school. The oak tree's leafs started to change to multiple colors to yellow, orange, and red. With the sun it made the leafs look like they burned brightly like fire in winter.

Birds chirped cheerfully without a care in the world. I was jealous of them. They could fly away from everything and still be so carefree. I wish I could fly away from my issues and go to my refuge. But I couldn't. My problems hung over my head and wrapped around my neck choking me. I respected nature so much. It was one of those things about life I loved.

Then I heard a deep laugh with a high pitched laugh like a witch. I looked back and saw a buff guy laughing the head cheerleader. Liz. Or also known as my disaster. She made my life at school a living hell every day of my life. She turned everyone against me in town to the point where everyone bullied me. Well almost. Cloud was the only one that cared for me like a sister. No, maybe a bit more.

I ran to a tree and climbed the bark like a spider on its web. I saw the girl with red hair and brown eyes and a guy with midnight black hair and brown eyes stop and kiss. It was the longest kiss I've ever seen. I swear to Gaia it had tongue considering how rough it was. "Last night was amazing." He said in her ear. My eyes widen. Oh god. She... And... Him? I stood there dumbfounded. Usually girls would run their mouths and tell everyone. But I wasn't that type of girl. Yeah she was a bitch but that wouldn't make me any different than her.

She nodded kissing him again. I stood there watching them as they tore apart. "Okay we need a plan. Listen I want you to do me a favor. You know Destiny?" She asked breathing heavy.

He nodded. "That extremely weird girl who was rumored to be tested when she was a baby?" He asked making sure they were clear.

"Yes. Okay. I want you to get rid of her by any means necessary. Oh and don't worry about getting caught and getting your ass kicked by Cloud. He's gone. It won't happen." She stated with a smirk.

I got mad just by hearing this. She's at it again! This happens all the time. Sending her boyfriends to do her dirty work and try to get them to commit murder. And them being the sick bastards they were tried to do it in the most sicking way. Think of any bad to kill, they probably tried. She really did want me dead. But why? What did I do to her? Whatever it was I must have really pissed her off.

"And what's in it for me?" He asked pinning her to the tree that I was in. The tree shook making me cling to the trunk. I closed my eyes listening closely. He laughed with her at the thought of killing me.

I opened my eyes and looked down to them. They were having a make out session with her leg wrapped around his waist. 'Oh god they're going to do it out here!' I thought putting my head in the palm of my hand.

Then they departed just like I prayed. "You get more of me." She stated with a smirk that made guys squeal. Literally. He nodded before setting her on her feet. Then they walked off hand in hand.

I made sure they were far away enough for me to climb down. When I was three branches off the ground I saw two tiny figures on the branch I was on before laughing. I looked more carefully and saw that it was me and Cloud when we were thirteen. I shook my head and then they were gone. "They were just my imagination Desti. They were my imagination." I told myself before climbing down completely.

I walked off thinking about to do. "What am I going to do about this?" I asked looking down while holding my messenger bag's strap on my shoulder. I groaned annoyed. "What would Cloud do?" I asked myself.

Soon enough I made it to the school. I opened the door walking to my locker. Green lockers filed down the halls as I walked. I walked to the locker with green tattered paint on its surface. I twisted the locks combo making the locker snap open. Many papers fell down as the door flew open. I groaned pulling myself down to grab the papers. On top of the pile was a drawing of with a heart that had two letters on it.

D+C. Spencer drew this during the beginning semester. I secretly loved it.

And then I got a flash to the past...

Flashback

I was eleven sitting on a roof with Cloud. Bored out of our minds. "Okay really what do you want to do?" I asked looking at the sky.

"Hmmm..." Cloud hummed starting to brainstorm.

I looked at him with questioning eyes. We were the best of friends. Lilly didn't approve of this but I didn't really give a rat's nest about what she thought about him. Spencer usually hung out with us and come up with the funniest things. But today she went to her first day at work.

Then he snapped his fingers as if he came up with something. "How about a race? We haven't had one in a while." He stated. He then looked at me.

Hope glistened in my eyes and I nodded. "Yeah! We haven't! Alright we'll have a race." I introduced standing up. He jumped up next to me. "Okay. We start at the old truck and into the forest. Whoever makes it to the tree with carvings wins!" I stated pointing at the truck then in the middle of the forest.

We both jumped off the roof and landed on our feet. Walking to the truck with rust glazed on its surface. And when you touched it your hand would be covered in oil and grime. We got into a runners stance taking deep breaths. "Ready?" I asked looking at him.

"Set." Cloud said looking at me.

Then we tore our gazes away and focused on our task. "GO!" We both yelled in unison before running at what seemed the speed of light. Everything sped past me quickly as it did with Cloud. We both had our competitive sides. Then we would get into arguments and pause for a second; then laugh. We got over this stuff quickly and at the same time too. It was bizarre.

"You should give up!" I yelled over our heaving breath. "Just some friendly advice." The atmosphere changed to a wooden forest. We were almost there and I could see it in my eyes. I was breathing faster and faster and started to sprint getting ahead of Cloud. Then it close as my mind blurred. And then we both touched the carved tree at the same time.

A tie. Again? We keep on getting ties. Just ties. We never had a winner when we raced just freaking ties. "A tie?" We both asked at once. Then we both collapsed on the ground breathing heavily with us drenched in sweat.

We both looked at each other and nodded. "Good game." I breathed out. Cloud lifted his head and sat up.

"What's that?" He asked pointing over me. I sat up with him as my gaze adverted to where he was pointing. And I saw the sun shining on green and a dark blue color. We both crawled to the thing and realized it was roses. But even weirder it was blue roses.

I thought these flowers didn't exist but only with a white rose and blue food coloring. "Wow." I whispered touching the petals lightly and lead down to the stem. Tiny little thorns prickled my fingertips lightly. Then my grip tightened wanting to pull the rose out to show mom and my sisters. I winced as the thorns started to dig into my hands. Then I pulled my hands away with thorns stuck in my hand. I looked down at my hand and pulled out each thorn; one by one.

As soon as everything was out I looked up and saw the blue rose I was after was in Cloud's hand. "How...?" I asked dumbfounded. He gave a tiny smile before brushing my brown hair out of my face and put the flower behind my ear. I couldn't help but look into his eyes as he did with mine. My heart seemed to stop at this. Feelings welled up inside me that I've never experienced.

"The color goes with your eyes." He whispered.

I snapped out of the sudden moment stunned. "Thank you." I whispered back. Then I realized something. I... I love him.

Reality

I love him. Yeah. And that has been my favorite flower ever since. A blue rose. I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. Timmy and I would wait outside in the front of town while I read the newspaper. I truly did miss him, more than anything. I touched my cheek and felt wetness. I've been crying. Maybe it was nice to let it out once in a while. I picked up the papers and stuffed them into my locker. Then someone shut the door making me gasp surprised as someone pinned me to the lockers.

"Gotcha ya."


	3. The last mako blood

Okay I finally updated this story and Thank god for it too. Well enjoy!

* * *

"Gotcha ya." I heard a male voice whisper in my ear. I pushed the boy away and saw it was Liz's lover with his eyes blazing with lust. I stared at him with hatred in my eyes. "Hey babe. What's up?" He asked. I shook my head. Wait; did he just call me babe? What the hell?

"Babe? What have I ever been to you?" I asked with my voice in deep hatred. He laughed and put his hands on my waist. I pushed him away from me roughly. He hit the lockers behind him with a bang. 'For once I wish the school was packed.' I thought. I started to walk off praying that he wouldn't follow me.

Then he caught up to me and threw me to the lockers. He pinned me again. 'Of all the ways to try to kill me rape is it. Why?' I would rather be beaten to death then get raped by this ass hole.

"No way you're leaving me." He whispered before feeling my curves. "For a total weirdo you're pretty hot." I tried to push him off me but with no success. I then decided to do the worst thing you can ever do to a man. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He stopped and released me. I pushed him off me and ran down the halls. I ran all the to my first period class room which was L.A.

My teacher opened the door with his normal attire. A white shirt with a tie, black pants, and glasses. " how nice of you to show up." He greeted. "How have you been?" He was always concerned about me. Ever since Cloud left he's been more concerned. Maybe too concerned.

"Well let's see. My sisters and best friend is gone leaving me completely miserable, everyone that's left in school hates me, and I got sexual harassed just a second ago. Hopefully that answered your question." I listed off trying to act calm and avoided the side that was panicking. This is possibly second on the list of worse days in my life. Cloud leaving is number one.

He had a stunned look before opening the door and leading me in. There was a girl with black hair and brown eyes sitting in the front of the classroom. She stared at me as I walked to my seat in the back of the class. I opened my messenger bag and the home-made envelope fell out and landed on the ground. I grabbed the paper and opened one of the flaps. There was a letter written in the envelope. I opened all the flaps and read over it.

'Dear Destiny,

How have you been? I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you in person but I know what happens when you lack sleep. Things have been good in Midgar but it would be nicer to have you here cheering me on. I just can't get you off my mind. I'm trying so hard to get into SOLDIER but it's harder than I thought. But I know I can do it. I went on a mission in Modeoheim which is a permafrost area. I met this guy named Zack and he's really nice. I hope you two meet soon. I want you to wait for me then I'll tell you everything. I promise.

Cloud'

I lifted a picture of a guy with black hair and bright blue eyes. This must've been Zack that Cloud mentioned in the letter. I sat there stunned and read over the letter again for about five minutes as the classroom filled up. I have to write back. I will wait and pray he comes home safely. I pulled out a spare piece of paper from my bag and a nice blue quill and started writing out a letter. I wrote in an elegant cursive as I wrote my status on the notebook paper. Then someone pulled the letter away and laughed. I looked up and saw .

"Writing notes I see." He muttered lowly. Everyone in the room started to chuckle and snicker under their breath. Oh... Class already started. Well damn.

I was silent at his accusation. He read over what I've written that I don't want anyone to read except for Cloud. His eyes narrowed to me. I held my breath as he stared daggers at me before stuffing the paper in his pocket. "Don't let me catch you again." He muttered walking off. I sighed and slowly put my head on the desk. I closed my eyes sulking and avoiding his lessons.

It just gets harder doesn't it? I looked to my right and saw an empty desk next to mine. I groaned annoyed and put my head back down on the table. God I miss him. My heart ached the more I thought about Cloud but I couldn't get him out of my mind. It seemed almost impossible.

Fast forward to end of school

I pushed the test a side and turned my gaze to the clock. I tapped my pencil against the desk waiting for the final minute to disappear. I bit my lip. God whenever I focus on time it feels like it's going by in slow motion. Then I felt something hit me in the head. I looked down and saw a ball of paper on the ground. I picked it up and unraveled the paper.

'Meet me at the tree at the front of town.' Was all it said. They were talking about the tree I planted for my dad when he died. I looked around and saw everyone staring at the clock. I shouldn't follow this note. Anyone could have written it. Then the bell rang.

"Thank god." I chirped standing up and starting to walk off.

"Have a good weekend!" The teacher yelled as people walked off.

I power walked through the school and past everyone. I ran outside to the front of town and stood in front of the tree. I climbed the pinecone tree and reached the top with a beautiful view. I sighed and patted the tree trunk. "Dad I miss you." I whispered lightly. My dad was killed a year ago by someone who was stalking me. It took me a while to get over it, but it must've come back somehow. And with everything else that's going on that's not a good combo.

I took in the nice smell of pinecones and smiled. "Almost everything I have left is lost. Please. Please don't let me lose anymore Dad. I know it's meant to happen someday but I don't want it to be today. Not when I can't take it. I'm begging you. Don't take anyone else away." I pleaded to my dad looking up. I sighed knowing he probably can't hear me all the way from heaven but it was worth a shot. It felt nice asking for that even without a response. The wind blew sending the brown waves of hair fly behind me. The sunlight reflected off my blue eyes that oddly get mistaken for Mako blue ones. It was one of those things dad said he loved.

"Hey look! The freak actually showed up!" I heard under me. I looked down and saw Liz and her posse with her boyfriend under me. I noticed something in his hand though. An axe. My eyes widen. "Troy! Try climbing the tree!" Liz ordered pointing up to me. Troy, that's what his name was again.

He started to climb but not very well. I glared at them. He was getting closer and closer to me licking his lips. "I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you, freak of nature." He yelled as I grew tired of the same routine. I groaned annoyed while he climbed the tree almost getting to my branch. Before he could touch me I kicked him in the face. I didn't like violence or be a part of it but if it's for self-defense then whatever. He groaned and held his face in pain. "She kicked me!" He complained looking down on everyone. "Good Gaia she kicked me! Do you know what I need this face for? For being-" I interrupted him by kicking him in the face again. "OW! What the hell!? You're not even hesitating!" He yelled holding his face.

"Yeah. Considering you practically harassed me there is no way for me to hesitate. It just gives me a reason to kick you harder." I muttered without any emotion what so ever. Then I kicked him again sending him flying off the tree. He landed on his back and looked up at me. I wasn't violent but this is my worst honestly. I mean I kicked his face three times and he fell out of a tree.

"That's it!" Liz shrieked grabbing the axe. She started to cut on the tree making me scream. They thought it was smart to cut down a tree. But not just any tree. The tree I made just for my dad! That's like taking my heart stabbing it a thousand times, throwing it to the ground, and then stomping on it. I jumped off the tree and landed in front of her.

"Don't you dare cut down this tree." I gritted through my teeth. She glared at me and I glared back.

"Do we have to cut through you first?" She asked as Troy and a girl from her posse grabbed my wrists and pinned me down against the tree. Liz walked to me with the axe in her hand and pointed the weapon at my neck. "Looks like we have to. Not only are you a test tube kid and a freak, but a tree huger. We should have done this months ago!" She yelled raising the axe.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" I heard a female yell. I recognized that voice. Tifa. We barely talked but I knew her. We hung out once and that was about it. The group threw me to the ground and ran off cursing. I fell on my knees rubbing my wrists. "You okay?"

I looked up and saw her hand extending towards me. She had a kind look on her face and a sweet smile. I decided I could trust her. I toke her hand and nodded. She lifted me off the ground and back to my feet. Wow she's pretty strong; a nice firm hand and grip. "I'm fine, thank you." I whispered. I brushed the hair in my face behind my ear. "Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Destiny." I mumbled shaking her hand.

She smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Tifa. I've heard so much about you." She began while shaking my hand back.

"How exactly?" I asked pulling my hand away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"We have a few classes together, and as far as I know Cloud talks about you a lot." Tifa answered. I stood there stunned. He talked about me to her? What did he say about me? I guess the look on my face gave all my thoughts away. "He said that he really cared for you and you were the sweetest person he's ever met." She admitted. I sighed and smiled. She was very sweet and gentle yet strong. I wish I could be as strong as her someday.

"Oh, right." I awkwardly spoke. I grabbed one of my arms and swung back and forth.

"You really miss him don't you?" Tifa asked looking up to me.

I looked at her shocked. How did she know? Oh, must be showing it pretty well I guess. Well, yeah. Of course I miss him. I miss him more than anything. I grew up with him, he's my best friend, and I really like him. Why wouldn't I? I really do care for him and I want what's best for him. And that's to let him follow his heart and support his dreams and wishes.

"Yeah. I really do." I answered sadly while looking down.

Before Tifa could ask anything else I heard my mom's voice. "Destiny! Can you come here? I have something to tell you." She announced standing outside. Then she walked back inside closing the door behind her.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked looking at Tifa calmly. She nodded happily, and then she walked off. I sighed as I walked home. See you then. I then stood in front of my house wondering what mom wanted to talk about. I shivered just thinking about it. I opened the door and saw mom sitting on the couch with files next to her. Okay. Now I'm really scared. Why would a parent have files next to them and say they need to talk? I tip toed to her closing the door behind me. "What's going on?" I asked like a scared child.

She sighed and patted a spot next to me. "Sit down honey. We have a lot to talk about." She whispered. I obeyed still shaking inside. She put her hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Honey we're both getting older. And I can't keep this from you any longer. You've grown up to be a gentle, strong, independent, young lady. I've told you everything you needed to know, except one thing." She whispered with a tear streaming down her cheeks.

There is only one thing I can think of that she could tell me at this age. I'm adopted. But that's highly unlikely. She sighed. "Do you remember those stories of a civilization of people called Mako Bloods?" She asked.

Mako bloods? Oh yeah! I remember them! They had so many stories and legends that always interested me. I would always go on the roof and tell those stories to Cloud from dawn until dusk. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked looking at her confused.

She sighed again. "As far as I know. There is only one Mako blood left and no one knows about her except me." She explained. My heart pounded faster like someone was beating on a punching bag. My mind began to blur and my muscled tensed up. "That girl is you." She admitted with her hands shaking on my shoulder. My eyes widen. Last of an ancient kind? No way. That's impossible. She then stifled a laugh. "I guess that's why your one of a kind." Then she went back to her serious talk. "The rumors of you tested are true. You were tested when I was pregenet with you by a scientist named Hojo. That all happened when I was in a coma by a sickness. I was able to get away by a personal event." I stared at her shocked still speechless.

She noticed my silence and stopped rambling. "I'm sorry Desti. I should've never said anything." She stated regretting telling me and feeling stupid for rambling.

I shook my head. "No it's alright. I just... I need time to let it settle in." I stammered. She nodded and stood up.

"The files are there if you need to look at them." She added before walking into the kitchen.

I looked at the folders with grey dust covering them like snow with fear. I didn't want to know what those papers contained. Images of the experiment? Status updates? Hojo's thought? I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why? Why did any of those experiments happen? They might have the answer. I grabbed the dusted papers and walked out the front door.

"Destiny?" I heard my mother ask as I walked off. I heard her exclaim my name again but I ignored it as I walked off. I was on my way to Shinra manor. I stormed through town making sure I didn't drop anything on my way. If anyone else got a hold of these my life is ruined.

I stood in front of the gate with a mansion standing tall and proud. I sucked in a ton of air before walking through the gates and into the mansion. Everything was torn apart in the mansion. There were spiders and 'creepy crawlies' everywhere. I walked up the stairs and into a random bedroom. I placed all of the files neatly on the bed and read them all in order.

Fast-forward

'Remarkable! With all the experiments to end this sickness I've recreated an ancient life form. A human being born with pure mako in the blood stream. The child will make an excellent test. She won't be strong immediately, her powers will need to awaken and she will be a terror.

As for Masha she's awaken from her coma and now overprotective for her offspring. Getting the child will be harder than I thought.'

I pushed the papers away and placed them on the night stand next to me. I can't read any of this anymore. I felt sick to my stomach just by read the reports. Looking at the images. I put my knees over my chest and placed my head on my knees. "It's true. It's all true." I whispered lowly. I wish I could tell someone about this but I might change something in the relationship.

I can't tell mom she already knows and she's still broken by it. Timmy is way too young to understand anything even if he did he would get bored easily. I don't know where to send letters to for Lilly and Spencer. Lilly will say I'll get over it or something and Spencer would be traumatized. And I don't know what Tifa would say about it. It's better to be safe than sorry. Cloud. If I tell him I'll have to tell him personally. He would never be immature enough to never talk to me again over something like this. It's not like him.

I pulled out a piece of paper and tried writing a letter again.

'Cloud,

I've been good. Things have been rough on me lately but I push through it. Lilly and Spencer left the house early and went of traveling. They'll probably get to Midgar someday from what I can tell. Tifa and I are slowly starting to hang out. We're actually going to hang out tomorrow. There is so much I want to tell you right now. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you so much that not even words could describe it.

There's something I want to talk to you about when you get back. The reason why I can't tell you on this letter is because it's so complicated that I have to tell you in person. I don't know when you're coming home but I hope it's soon so I can see your smiling face again. I want to continue writing letters to you so I know that we're talking in some way. I'll see you soon.

Destiny'

My heart pounded as I wrote the letter lightly. I wanted to write those three words so badly I couldn't take it. I shook that off. "You'll tell him when he gets back." I told myself looking down. This letter was better than the one I wrote in class. I folded the paper and walked to the window. The moon was shining with the stars around the night sky like connect the dots. Then I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. I gasped surprised and smiled. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"I wish for a better future with someone I care for."


	4. Vanad the mystery

Okay! This chapter will be short and it'll probably suck but I've been up all night working on this. What do expcet? I really do want this chapter to be good but to late now I guess. Well here it is.

* * *

For a month now Cloud and I have been writing to each other. And whenever I see those letters I can't help but smile at them. It's great to know he's safe and sound. And two weeks ago Liz moved to Midgar. Thank Gaia for that too. I was reading the book, Firelight, happily as I walked to the mail box. Then I heard a scream in terror come from the house next to me. I turned to the right and saw a familiar house next to me with a door wide open. It was Cloud's house. I toke a step towards the house and heard a scream from two women. I slammed the book shut not even bothering to bookmark it and ran into the house. I saw a guy in red suit with red hair slowly turning silver cornering my mom and Cloud's mom to a wall defenseless and my mom's bow and arrows a few feet away. He had a huge gun blade in his hand making me panic.

I grabbed a vase running to the man and smashed it on his head. And that seemed to catch his attention. He turned to me and started to walk towards me as I backed up. I then lost balance and collapsed on the ground. 'Well I've done it now.' I started to crawl away from the man as he raised his gun blade.

Before he could pull the trigger or strike an arrow was shot into his head. He stood there frozen and fell backwards. I laid on the ground while staring at my mom groaning in pain while rubbing her shoulders. Cloud's mom still stood there traumatized. "You okay honey?" Mom asked kneeling next to me. I nodded furiously. She lifted me up and made sure I wasn't cut or injured in anyway.

"Mom I'm fine." I reminded pushing her hands away. "What was that? Who was that?" I asked brushing the hair out of my face. She shrugged. "Ms. Strife are you okay?" I asked looking over my mom's shoulder. She nodded still standing frozen leaning on the wall.

His mom and I were always close and she always made me smile whenever I was having issues. But we seemed to drift ever since Cloud left and I never knew why. My mom knew her since they were five and stuck by each other. And even with us drifting they still hang out. I think the best thing about her that I miss was her teasing Cloud. She would always say something embarrassing to make him mad. My mom would do that too from time to time. It's one of those moments where its fun watching it happen to others but not to you.

"Destiny. Does Cloud know anything about this?" Mom asked timidly.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was on my way to the mailbox then I heard you guys screaming." I explained. "Oh and sorry about the vase." I scratched the back of my neck which was an old habit I had when I was a kid. Ms. Strife shook her head.

"It's fine." She insisted lightly hitting the air.

"No really. I can pay for it." I replied taking a step.

"It's fine Destiny. You can go back to your plans." Mom stated sternly. I was a little hesitant before giving them a nod and starting to walk off. I stopped at the door and turned back to them.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" I asked carefully. They both nodded. I then walked off and continued my way to the mailbox. I started to pull out the keys and found one with a smooth yet raged edge. I stopped in front of the tall wall of silver mail boxes and searched for a certain number. 762 was the number of my mail box. I found number and stuffed the key in. The door popped open to reveal absolutely nothing. I sighed annoyed. He hasn't written to me all week. I was really starting to get worried.

"Hey Destiny! How have you been?" Tifa asked as I closed the mailbox.

"Good. How about you?" I asked turning to her. I haven't seen her since her martial arts classes. The only time we see each other is at guiding school. It's the beginning of Spring break. A Sunday afternoon might I add.

"Good." She answered happily. "They've been pushing us hard in guiding school lately haven't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You're right on that." I looked up to her with a tiny smile. "But we've managed. How are your classes?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

That question made her smile. "My master says I excellent." She boasted. I smiled at her and gave her an approving nod.

"Nice." I complemented. Before we could say anything else we heard a truck's engine erupt like a volcano then almost silently hum. I snapped my attention to that noise and smiled. "They're here!" I chirped feeling my heart rate increase like a beating drum. Is this why Cloud hasn't sent a letter? I ran to the front of town and climbed on the well to get a marvelous view of everyone climbing out of the truck.

"Hey! What's going on?" I heard little boy yell. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Timmy at the door with it wide open. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly like he woke up from his nap.

I then turned my gaze back to the front of town. There were four guys there. But none of them were familiar. One had black spikey hair like a porcupine and deep blue eyes. One had long silver hair that reached to his ankles and green slit eyes like a cat. The two others wore helmets so I couldn't identify who they were. My heart then sunk to my feet. The only time SOLDIER could be coming and Cloud's not here. But the silver haired man must be Sephiroth. I couldn't shrug off this feeling about him. I don't know what it is. Fear? Suspicions? Which one is it?

I kicked myself on my feet and climbed down the well. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks as I headed for my house. I wiped them off my face and walked into the house ignoring Timmy's and Tifa's calls. I stormed up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me. I threw myself to the bed and started to cry my heart out into the pillow. I miss Cloud so badly that my heart ached. Nothing could be done to fix this. Not right now.

I don't know how long I was up here but I just laid in my bed with dry tears on my cheeks. I sat up and saw it was dark out. I looked at the clock and saw it was a little past seven thirty. I pushed myself out of bed and went downstairs to mom and Timmy. Mom was cooking dinner while Timmy was coloring in a coloring book. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Mom asked stepping over to me. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders making me pry them off.

"I'm fine." I answered simply. "I'm just going for a walk."

She was very timid I could tell. I saw Timmy look at me sadly over his shoulder. Then he ran to me and hugged my legs. "No. Don't go." He pleaded. "Not like Lilly and Spencer. Don't go."

My heart ached again. This is the first time he's said their names ever since they left. And he doesn't want me to go just by the fear of me leaving too. The pain everyone is giving, it's killing me. I patted his back as he cried. "I'm just heading out for a few minutes. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered reassuringly. I pulled him and kneeled in front of him. "Listen. As soon as I come back from my walk then I'll make you a nice drawing of anything you want." I stated lifting a pinkie.

He sniffled before lifted his pinkie. "Promise?" He asked.

I stood and nodded. "Promise." I reassured. Then I walked out the door. I was going out climbing. For some odd reason it seemed to clear my head. Highly doubt it'll work for getting the Cloud business out but it's worth a shot. As I walked through town I put the black hood over my head hiding my identity. I stood in front of the tallest tree in front of the Shinra manor and smiled. I toke a deep breath before jumping like ten feet high and climbed on top of the lowest branch. "For once it's awesome to be the last one." I stated before climbing the tall spacious. No one has ever dared to climb this tree but I'll be the first.

Mako bloods learned things without even being taught about it and yet. Very delicate. They could be strong but their powers had to be awaken and as far as I been told. That's never happened before. I sat on top of the tree with my knees over my chest and my fore head on my knees. I sighed. "What am I gonna do?" Cloud could be back at Midgar working. But he also could be one of those infantry men. But that's unlikely. I can just ask one of the men if they know Cloud tomorrow. I stared up to the moon that was split perfectly in half of light and dark. "Oh how cheesy." I mused starting to climb.

I poked a thin tree branch with my foot to make sure it was sturdy. I guess it was. I stepped on the branch and continued my little journey down. I set two of my feet on a branch below leaving my hands tight around the thin branch. Then it snapped making me fall. I let out a tiny scream before I clung to a thick tree branch. My feet were dangling off the ground with nowhere to drop except the ground. I struggled to climb up the branch and started to slip. I let out a scream in fear as I scrambled my fingers to find a sturdy spot on the branch.

My heart beat increased and my breathing went heavy. My fear boiled inside me as I closed my eyes tightly. Then my hands gave out making me fall down. I expected to fall on the ground but I got a totally different turn on things. I landed on something soft and warm. My eyes shot open and saw I was on top of one of the infantry men with my face inches away from his. I gave out a tiny surprised gasp at this and pulled away slowly. "T-thank you." I stammered blushing like fifty shades of red.

The boy lifted his head and stared at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. 'WHOA! His voice is familiar!' Was the only thing that went in my mind. But I push that aside... For now. I nodded climbing off him.

"I'm Destiny." I introduced extending my hand to my mysteriously familiar savior. He sat up and toke my hand. He had a firm hand shake.

"Vanad." (It's an Indian male name that means Cloud. Google it if you don't believe me) was all he said.

I nodded. "Interesting." I gave him a tiny smile. Maybe I should take off his helmet and get it over with. No that would be rude. He stood and extended his hand to me.

I looked up to him innocently before taking it. When I stood I felt pain on my left ankle as I stood making me almost tumble. But Vanad caught me before I could fall again. I stared at him again with that innocence. He gave a tiny smirk before lifting me bridal style. I gave another tiny gasp at this. He carried me home like this as I listened to his steady heart beat lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Cloud's POV

After returning Destiny home I started to walk back to the Inn. I felt awful for lying to Destiny but I don't want her to be disappointed in me. She is one of my reasons for joining SOLDIER. I want to protect her with everything I have but at times I don't know. Then I heard someone call my name. Not my cover name. My actual name. I turned around and saw Timmy. He had his arms over his chest with his foot tapping. He's figured me out just by looking at me. "Cloud you don't have to do this. I know it's you. The only reason Destiny hasn't caught on is one: she's book smart. Two: she's been in war with herself for a while. She doesn't know what to think." He explained.

Yeah, he's on to me. I sighed. "Okay Timmy. You got me."I muttered looking down. He walked to me.

"Why are you hiding? Is it because you didn't make it to SOLDIER and you don't want to disappoint my sister?" He guessed. 'Damn this kid is smart.' I looked at him stunned. I didn't answer that. He smiled. "Cloud. You won't let her down. She loves you too much for that." He stated. Wait, he just used the word love in that sentence. Destiny wouldn't love me. Even if she did Lilly would be holding her back every step in the way. He sighed. "From the look on your face you're pretty confused. Destiny does love you. I can promise you that." But how? I love her like that too but how? "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret but under one condition." He stated lifting a finger.

I decided to hear what he had to say. I nodded wanting him to continue. "You tell my sister while your here."


	5. On the road

Okay I had writers block but then it went away. :) Back to the story! This one might not be as good but it's better than nothing!

* * *

Destiny's POV

My eyes fluttered open to see the paper white ceiling above me. I rubbed my eyes while moaning tiredly. Then I just remembered the events from last night. Falling out of the tallest tree, then one of the infantry men catching me as I fell who was familiar, he decided to take me home. I don't remember anything past that. Vanad was the boy's name. He was familiar; it almost makes me wonder what he looks like under that helmet. I think I knew him; I'm 98% sure. A door opened and saw my mother walking in. A look a relief struck her face at the sight of me awake.

"Thank goodness!" She chirped pulling me into a bear hug. I sat there stunned before hesitantly hugging her back. She pulled back a few seconds later and her face was now plastered with a serious look. "Okay. Listen, you and Tifa have been recommended to be guides for the boys from Shinra. I want you to be very careful. Do what you're told, don't second guess on anything and stay confident. There are going to be monsters out there so I want you to take these." She stated pulling out her bow and arrows. Her face had a smile and a look in her eyes that said 'I'm not kidding.'

She hasn't touched these since the incident at Cloud's house when that guy attacked us. They had delicately carved swirls on the wooden surface going in all directions. She made sure this weapon was a secret from us for long as she could. But I found them her bed when I was playing hide n' seek when I was seven. I didn't mention them but I would sneak under the bed when everyone was off somewhere and admire the weapon. I wasn't much of a fighter and I'm still not but I was interested in the bow and arrows. Now she's giving them to me just for this. I don't know what to think.

I traced the patterns with my finger until I grabbed the bow with a tight grip. "Just once?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

Moments later she was tugging my hair in a tight ponytail. Then she placed a nice hat that she got on her birthday ten years ago. I adjusted the hat and let a smirk play my lips. I know this is important because it's Shinra. Every little thing is important to them. It makes me happy they don't know a thing about me because I wouldn't have met Tifa or Cloud. Maybe not even my own family. I would also be bitter and getting into fights left and right. Yeah I would be strong -That would be nice- But being imprisoned for my life just for being me isn't worth it. Not to me. Then I was ready. I stood up and sucked in gallons worth air and walked outside to the front of the manor where the boys were waiting for Tifa and I to arrive.

"Hi I'm Destiny. I'll be one of your guides for today. It would make my job so much easier if I knew your names." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

The boy with black smiled at this. "I'm Zack." He introduced with a smile. He had a smile on his face every time I saw him almost like if it was inerasable. He extended his hand to me while leaning forward a bit. I grabbed his hand and shook it with a strong grip. Well nothing compared to him to where he was so strong he could break me in half just by one bear hug.

Our hands tore away and I gave Sephiroth a glance. He was staring at me like someone would know if they saw someone they knew unexecptingly. Well it didn't show but I could see in those eyes that terrify me for some reason. It was odd. I didn't know I could be scared of someone as much inside and still remain calm when it stares at you right in the face! "Sephiroth." He answered with no emotion with a voice like stone.

I tore my gaze away. And like magic Tifa showed up. "Tifa you're our guide?" Zack asked shocked. She nodded.

"We just happen to be the best guides in town." She chirped.

"No you are Tifa. You've been trained for this longer then I have." I stated glancing at her.

"It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!" Zack protested. This baffled me. According to what I just saw and heard, he said it's not alright for Tifa to do this but perfectly alright to put my life on the line. Wow, some gentlemen he is. But I decided to keep those thoughts to myself.

"Then there's no problem if you protect her. Obviously the other one can take care of herself." He mused. Did he just call me 'the other one'? I have a name, you know it, and would you be so kind to use it? "Let's go." He then started to walk off. But interrupted by Tifa's dad showing up to get a picture. As long as I wasn't in the picture then I'm perfectly fine with it. For some odd reason I hated getting my picture taken.

"Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento!" Her dad chirped. "Tifa, Destiny, can you ask him for me too?"

Zack, Sephiroth, and Tifa stood at the gate ready for the word everyone says whenever they get a picture which is cheese. I stood them getting their picture and a bright light shot out from the camera. Sephiroth walked away from his spot afterwards obviously waiting to get this done and over with. I actually don't blame him though. I can tell this job for them is starting to get gloomy.

Today I just figured out A Mako Reactor was built in Mt. Nibel. It makes sense why they put it in a dangerous spot. So someone could die trying to get there. I looked at Mt. Nibel and toke a deep breath. I was only here once on my own will. I was five years old when I did but after that I didn't bother making another appearance here unless it was for guiding. We the made it on wooden bridge that I remember too well. I fell off this bridge. I'm lucky I even survived the fall. I shook that memory out of my head and remembered what my job is. To guide these boys to the Mako Reactor.

"It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Tifa warned standing on the bridge.

"Be sure to watch your step. We don't need any accidents." I stated in a hard tone. I was calm yet I felt like my body was shaking in fear. Sephiroth, Tifa, and I were already on the top waiting for everyone else's arrival. Zack and one of the infantry men stepped on the bridge making it shake. I grabbed the rope which really isn't going to help. "Oh no, the bridge!" I yelled closing my eyes tightly praying to block everything out.

The rope I was holding snapped making me get a bad rope burn and to fall. 'Not again!' I was about to get out of arm's length but someone grabbed my wrist just in time. I looked up and saw one of the infantry men. It was Vanad. I sat there wide eyed as he tried to lift me back up to a falling bridge. But before that was success the bridge snapped in two. And we all fell.

I closed my eyes tightly as I made my impact on the ground. I sat up and held wrist hoping to block the pain from the gashing and bleeding rope burn. "Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up and saw Zack towering over me. I nodded hiding the wound from him. And unfortunately he noticed. This made him kneel next to me. "Let me see." He asked. I shook my head scared. Not even touching it made it sting and hurt badly. Now the thought of him touching it, it'll be agony. He pulled my hand to him to inspect the rope burn with his own eyes. He traced the wound making it burn intensely.

I let out a little whimper as he traced the gashing, bleeding, and blistering wound. He put his hand over the wound making me bite my lip hard to stop myself from screaming. Then I tasted blood on my tongue as the pain increased. His hands then had a green aura that then touched the wound lightly before whisking away into nothing but air. I pulled my hand away slowly and the burn was nowhere to be found. I stared at my hand dumbstruck. I looked at him. "Thank you." I whispered lightly.

I looked around and saw Tifa, and Vanad; but not Sephiroth. Then Sephiroth walked to us as everyone stood up. "Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?" Sephiroth asked firmly as he walked off. Tifa and I nodded. I looked around again and I didn't see the other infantry man that was with us.

"Um, excuse me. Sephiroth there's someone missing." I pointed out following him then stopping watching him. He stopped to look at me with hard eyes.

"It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here." Sephiroth stated.

"Oh." Was all that I said. It was the only thing I could get out of my throat. I wanted to tell him that we should go look for him but I know I can't. Mom requested it and just the fear of Sephiroth losing it made me want to scream bloody murder. Then we all started to walk off. I was off at the back of the group making sure no one got lost; including me of course.

Vanad has saved my life twice. I don't think there's a way I can repay him for this. I mean I could but I don't know how I would. Not only is he awfully familiar but everything about him screams Cloud in my mind. Then there's Zack. He helped me when my rope burn was treating me like hell. But why? Because he knew it was the right thing to do? Or does he care about me? But how? He barely knows me. No one just instantly trusts someone as soon as they meet. But that's what I taught myself.

"Hey! Destiny, why don't you catch up?" I heard Zack call out looking back at me.

"I'm making sure nobody gets lost." I stated. We both stopped and stared at each other. He cocked his head back to the path. I hesitated before walking to him and continuing to walk the path. "How long have you been in SOLDIER?" I asked starting a conversation.

He shrugged. "About two months." He answered coolly. He stared at me before asking me a question no one has ever asked me. "How do you have Mako infused eyes? I haven't heard about you at Shinra. Well..." He trailed off.

"Um. I'd rather not talk about it." I stated looking down. What else am I supposed to say? Oh yeah I was experimented on when I was still in my mom and a Mako Blood which I so happen to be the last one? Not only would be hiding something but he might tell someone and they try to hunt me down. I'm not a strong fighter to start with and when someone I care about gets hurt then I become emotionally unstable. And plus those tests are more complicated than anything I've ever read. Then I remembered something. Cloud talked about him in his first letter. I wanted to ask him how Cloud was but I was at war with myself for it. What would he say? My head just started to ache by my inner thoughts fighting.

"Zack. This might seem a little crazy, but a man with silver hair with bits of red attacked my mom and her friend yesterday. She wondered if anyone from Shinra knew about it so I'm wondering if you knew anything." I stated putting my hands behind my back and looking back up.

He seemed a shocked at my statement. But he sighed. "I'm sorry Destiny. I wish I could tell you but that's classified." He stated sadly. That was a tone I never thought he could use himself.

"Oh. So let me guess the reason why you two are here is classified as well?" I asked glancing at him. He nodded. Everything is classified with these people. Keeping secrets from the world will get you killed. And if they hide everything from everyone someone will want to get their hands on those secrets then Shinra will be ruined. "I hope you can tell me anything one day." I whispered softly. I looked at his huge sword with disbelief. How can he lift it? How long has he had it? It almost looks new. "Hey. That sword, how long have you had it? It looks new?" I asked kicking the ground making dust fly.

"For a few months. Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So usually, I just hit with the blunt side." Zack boasted with his voice full of pride. I gave him a tiny smile. I wanted to try it actually as weird as it sounds.

"May I try it?" I asked awkwardly. "I've never used a sword before and I would like to try using one."

He then handed me a sword with the SOLDIER symbol that was like a normal sword. He gave me a smile as I touched the handle lightly. A Needle Kiss flew by and started to attack. I started to block its attack. Then I cut a gash in the wing making the bird collapse with it whimpering in pain. I felt bad for this. "Wow. You're a natural." He said.

I scratched the back of my head almost embarrassed. "Thanks." I handed him the sword with a smile.

"Oh no, you can keep it." He replied pushing it back to me.

"Oh... Well, thank you." I stuttered putting the sword in my quiver.

"No problem."

We arrived at the reactor finally. Sephiroth started walking up the stairs to the doors and Zack started to follow. Tifa then stopped him. "I want to go inside and look, too!"

How foolish. She should know its top secret by now. Everything with Shinra is like that. And I was right about what Sephiroth said afterwards.

"This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside." He stated.

"But!" Tifa yelled.

"Tifa, just let go." I murmured.

Sephiroth turned to Vanad. "Keep the young ladies safe." He ordered.

Zack then followed and Tifa started to run after him. Vanad stood in front of her shaking his head with his hand extended. She stomped her foot annoyed and turned back to me with her arms on her hip and an annoyed look on her face. I laughed at her for that.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked walking towards me.

"Your expression." I answered with a smile.

"Destiny. You can't say you're not interested in what's in there?" She asked giving me a look.

I looked over her shoulder staring at the door that Vanad was guarding. I gave a tiny smirk. "I can't say I'm not interested. But if we're not supposed to be there then that's that." I stated looking back at her. "I know what my mom said. And I'm sticking with it."

She gave me a tiny smile. "Have you two already met?" She asked looking at Vanad.

"Yeah. Last night, I fell out of the tree and he saved me. But... I feel like I've met him before all of this." I stated confused. I don't know what to think. Do I know him or not? I think I do and I'm honestly leaning towards yes. One word from him and he's just like Cloud. I can't get either of them out of my mind. Almost like their connected somehow. "I'm so confused." I whispered shaking my head.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked down. "I'm not sure."

Then this man thing showed up with a red scythe. I pulled out my new sword and glared at the monster. Tifa got into a stance and Vanad stood next to me with his gun in hand. We then got into the fight. The monster knocked the sword out of my hand and threw me to the ground. It's scythe rose to attack me but I rolled out of the way with it landing an inch from my face. I stared at it shocked and threw myself to my feet. Then another one showed up.

"Oh no, not another one!" I yelled. They shot bullets at me making me roll out of its way. I then started panting for air. Then I heard a bullet being shot making my head shoot back up. Then Vanad stood in front of me taking it for me. "Vanad!" I yelled crawling to him. Then I heard Zack.

"Why you-" Then he fought all the things off.

I laid him on his back and placed my head on his chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat. When I heard one I sighed in relief. Zack kneeled next to me and Tifa who magically ended up next to me. "He tried to save me." I whispered still staring at him.

"I know. Tifa, Destiny, stay close to me." Zack ordered. I nodded lifting the teen up and putting his arm over my shoulder. Tifa put his other arm over her shoulders and helped me walk him back to Nibelheim.

We soon made it to Nibelheim and Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sephiroth?" I asked looking around. Tifa and I settled Vanad back to the wall of the Inn then I noticed something. Zack seemed different. I looked at him. "Zack, what's wrong?" I asked taking a step.

He turned to me. "Sorry, I can't tell you." He answered.

Of course.

"No shock there." I muttered.

Tifa walked past them and stopped to glance at him. "I'll ask around town about Sephiroth." Then she ran off to start her work.

"Thanks, Tifa." Zack whispered.

I stared at Vanad for a while to see if I know him in anyway. Then I looked at Zack. "Let me know if he's okay. I'll look for Sephiroth after I rest up." I stated walking away. "Thank you Zack." Was the last thing I said before leaving.

I laid there in my bed not being able to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Vanad. He truly did make me think about things. When I looked at him to see if I could see him as someone I know I only had one person in mind. Cloud.

* * *

Okay! I need help with a poll I posted for the next chapter. Take the poll or write a reveiw with an answer or an idea. This poll will end on Thursday! Mmkay? Thank you!


	6. How we began

**Sorry for updating late but here is Chapter 6. This chapter is like a back story one and Destiny and Timmy's relationship. Enjoy hopefully!**  
**Sephiroth was in the Shinra Manor basement for days. Reading those files to no end. The lights in that basement never went off. But for some reason I was so scared of the seventh day.**

I managed to sneak into the manor without a problem. I walked into a room and saw a clear drawer. I stood there shocked. I had my files on that drawer when I last left them. I searched through the drawers, under the stuff and between the books. But they were nowhere. I literally tore the room apart looking for them. Before I could even think I ran out of the mansion screaming my mom's name. I ran to my house trying to open the door which was locked. I started to fiddle with the keys until I heard a familiar voice.

"Looking for these?" A male voice asked.

I turned my head and saw someone I used to know. Luca. He stalked me to no end and killed my dad. His hair was a messy black with pricing red eyes. Not only did he strike fear into my heart by the sight but I hated him with my every being. "Give me the papers Luca!" I yelled trying to grab them from his tight grip. He lifted the papers to where I couldn't reach with a smile on his face.

"Oh. Trust me Destiny I want them too. I would love to give them to you. I really would but I'm not sure you deserve them." Luca teased.  
I glared at him. "This is not funny! Give those files or so help me-"

He laughed. "You'll do what? Say please? I'm so scared." He asked taunting me.

"Luca." I warned.

"Are you gonna cry?" He asked in a baby voice. "You're so cute when you're upset."

I growled lowly. Then I slapped him across the face and snatched the files out of his hand. "No. I'll just do that." I hissed. "Now go home." I turned back to unlock my door with the file in my hands.

Then he pinned me from behind and breathed on my ear. "Just wait my lonely dove you'll lose everything you have. Your family, your friends, your home, everything. Then you'll have no one to turn to. You'll be lost and never be found."  
I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood on my tongue. "Thanks for the warning Luca. Now good night and..." I started opening the door and standing in my house. "Get off my porch!" Then I slammed the door on his face. I toke a deep breath and leaned on the door. I thought I got rid of him. I put a hand on my forehead.

"No. He can't be back. No way." I breathed out scared. He can't be back in town. He just can't. Then I heard a boy scream making me lift my head. I ran up the stairs and saw Timmy on his bed crying and screaming. I sat next to him pulling him into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here." I cooed.

He was crying and hiccupping nonstop. "I had a dream that you and mom were asleep and you never woke up." He sobbed clinging to me like a stuffed animal. I patted his back shocked. If you talk about you: A. Get better. B. You get worse. Or C. Forget it the next day. In Timmy's case it could go either way depending on the dream. But a dream when someone dies it could be any of those.  
I shook my head and put my chin on the top of his head. "No Timmy. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere, and don't you forget it." I whispered.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked tearfully. I nodded.

"Yeah Timmy, you can."

I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. I then heard Timmy's tiny snore making me snicker. He curled next to me and hugged my waist. I patted his head and smiled. My brother would only do this whenever he had nightmares, or when I'm awfully stressed. My mom walked to me and sat next to the bed. "Hey hon." She whispered. "I wanted to wait to tell you this until Timmy was asleep but; I'm giving you permission to go to Midgar to see Cloud for a month." She stated.

What? I can't leave for a month. I could take Timmy but Mom would never approve. I want to see Cloud but I don't want to be away from Timmy for that long. And I can't show up without saying anything to him. I looked down. "Mom, I can't leave Timmy. Just remembering how he freaked out when I was going out to clear my mind it makes scared. Knowing you, you're not going to let me take Timmy. I want to see Cloud so badly. More than anyone in the world butI want to stay with you guys too." I answered.

One side of me said to go and everyone would be fine. The other said to stay and whenever I could without Timmy freaking out to take that chance. She put a hand on my head and stroked my hair. "Maybe it's something you should sleep over it. I'm sorry to put you through all of that. Good night Destiny." Mom whispered before kissing my forehead. Then she left me and Timmy.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I felt someone stir. I looked at an awaking Timmy. "Hey Destiny. Can you tell me a story?" He asked sleepily.

"Sure Tim; Which one?" I asked brushing his auburn hair out of his baby face.

Timmy hummed with a finger on his lip. Then his eyes gleamed with happiness. "The story about how you and Cloud met! I've never heard that story." He chirped.

I looked up. That day. "Oh, boy. I can't believe I still remember this day." I toke a deep breath. "Okay so this is how it all started. I was in the 1st grade and I had no friends at the time."

Flashback

I dreaded this day of all my being. The first day of school was always the worst for me. Back to school meant being bullied and harassed for what feels like every minute. The day where I tell something about me and I get the laughing parade. We all sat in a circle listening to our stories of the summer and a tiny fact about each other. Once and a while they would ohh and ahh. And I was last, of course. A red haired girl then interrupted in laughter.  
"Oh! I got one for her! Her name is Destiny Weatherspoon. She was in a lab all summer and she's slow and stupid!" She shrieked in laughter. I looked down sadly as everyone laughed.

"Oh I agree but I've got a better one! She was in the closet hiding from her mom and she's as retarded as her twins. Oh and she's a test tube!" A blonde haired girl mocked laughing loudly.

I let my hair fall to my face hiding my welling tears. They were making fun of me even before they met me and I hate it. But I noticed someone on the corner of my eye. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a sad look on his face as he stared at me. He looked my age, maybe a bit older. His name was Cloud if I'm correct.

"Kids, we are all special in our own way. Now leave her alone and talk!" The teacher scolded. I stayed silent while looking down and ignoring everyone's gaze. "Come on sweetie, don't be shy. We're all friends here." She softly spoke.

Yeah if we were all friends then why would everyone bully me to no end? Would they make fun of me and call me names? No. In fact they did would do the complete opposite. I've been humiliated by these people for two years. I know no of us are friends. "My name is Destiny. I read all summer and I like the color blue." I informed shyly.

I heard a fake cough followed by a word. "Nerd." The red head scoffed. Everyone laughed loudly. I closed my eyes tightly hoping to block everyone out but no matter how hard I tried it got louder. The teacher tried to shut the kids up but nothing worked.

"LISTEN CHILDREN!" The teacher screamed making everyone go silent. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Making fun of this poor girl. You should all be ashamed."

No their not. Their never ashamed. No one is ever ashamed for anything that they do, not fully. Deep down they enjoyed hurting you like that even without knowing it. Then the bell rang making me storm out of the classroom wiping the tears away. I ran past Lilly and Spencer avoiding their calls. After escaping school/prison I ran into the forest and climbed the tallest trees. I don't know why but I've always had an interest of trees. It confused everyone. I burst into tears at the pain. I tell myself that I shouldn't care but I can't listen to that.

"Pst, Destiny!" I heard a voice whisper. I looked down and saw the boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Cloud. He lifted a brown leather bag with a finger. "You left this when you stormed off like that." Then he threw me the bag and I caught it perfectly. He then motioned me to come down. I shook a bit. He never did anything. He didn't laugh or join in making fun of me but he never did help. I don't know why but I'm honestly nervous for some reason.  
I hesitated before jumping off the branch and landing perfectly in front of him. "Thanks. Cloud right?" I asked. He nodded. Something about him made me feel happier and free.

"I'm sorry about everything. For not doing anything to help you, just being a bystander, everything. I would like to make it up to you." He whispered. I stared at him with shock. I had no idea what to say. But why now? Why didn't he help me sooner?

"How?" I asked softly.

"To hang out with me tomorrow?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. "Can we be friends?"  
I stared at him. I didn't even think before giving him an answer. "Yes."  
Reality

"I never talked to him before that. Well not a real conversation. There was something about him that made me interested, I felt safe and protected. Ever since then we've been best friends." I whispered looking up. "Sounds weird but still. I love that story with everything I got. That was one of the best days in my life. We later made pact that we would never leave each other's side but if we ever did we would come back soon."  
I then heard that tiny snore that made me look down. I saw Timmy sleeping tightly with his eyes closed. I kissed his forehead and smiled. "Good night Tim." I whispered quietly.

I was awoken in this unfamiliar room made of metal. I lifted my head and saw this thing in a test tube looking down. I sat up and saw her hand lifting up. I heard a screech with a hand going through the glass.

I shot up awake breathing heavily. I looked around and saw Timmy nowhere to be found. "Timmy? Timmy?!"

Okay this Chapter is short but this will give me time for Chapter 7. Luca will not be some useless character he'll have his part really soon!

Shoutouts-

Some of these are late so yeah. My first shoutout goes to a guest who reviewed my work named Amelia. Thank you so much and you've been a great support even when I've only made my first chapter. Thank you again.

The next one goes to MCRDanime or Grace for reviewing and helping me out by the power of reviews. Thank you so much. :3

Next goes to SoulNinjas for being the first to favorite my stories. The favorite means a lot along with the reviews. Thank you so much.

Next one goes to Roxie-fearlessstorm. Thank you for following and staying in tune with my stories.

The next one is to Advanced Film Code. Thank you so much. Your one of my best friends and the fact that you like my work also means so much. Thank you for the support even before I started to post this.

And the last one I believe is ShadowHunter90. After reading your CloudXOC stories I was inspired to make my own. If it wasn't for you and many other writers this upcoming series would have never been made. I read almost all of your stories and I loved them and I thank you for being a huge inspiration for me. I don't know if you've read them yet or if you like them but thank you.

If I missed you then I apologize and I will get you on the next list which might be the last chapter or the epilogue. Chapter 7 will be coming Saturday. Mkay? See ya!


	7. The Nibelheim fire

Okay I reread this chapter and noticed how crappy it was written. So I fixed it! Same thing but some mistakes are fixed and yada yada. Just FYI!

* * *

I ran down the stair calling Timmy's name. Then I saw a panicked Timmy down the stairs. "Timmy? What's going on?" I asked kneeling next to him.

He then started to hyperventilate and point at the door. "Someone tried to break in. I don't know if he's still out there but he really wanted to come in." He shrieked. I covered his mouth.

"Timmy. Shh... Calm down. I'm going to handle this. Go hide, now!" I yelled making Timmy run into the kitchen and hide. I heard cabinet drawers open then close quietly as I walked to the door. My heart pounded more by each second and my palms began to sweat. I was shaking making me ball my hands in fists. I leaned forward to look through the peep hole and I saw Sephiroth. I wanted to scream but I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked around for a place to hide. The first thing my gaze caught was a large wardrobe that my grandfather hand crafted for five years.

I quickly unlocked the door and sprinted into the wardrobe closing the door behind me. Then the door busted open and Sephiroth stepped in. I covered my mouth to make sure he didn't hear my breathing. I then heard footsteps coming close to me making me sit down slowly and crawl into the corner. Then I heard it. "ACHOOO!" Timmy.

My heart instantly stopped. Timmy gave himself away. The footsteps trailed away from me making me open the door slowly to where I could see. Sephiroth went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. He then grabbed Timmy by his hair making him scream. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked in Timmy's ear. I wanted to storm in there and take Timmy away and protect him.

"I'll never talk!" Timmy spat at him in pain.

"Who else is here?" Sephiroth gritted through his teeth.

I was about to storm out but Timmy shook his head knowing I wanted to help. "My mom and sister is upstairs." He whispered in pain. Then my whole body ached. I was scared. Was he going to kill both of us? Just kill him? Spare us all? No, he'll try his best not to spare anyone or anything.

Then Sephiroth slit his throat. My heart stopped again. I wanted to scream so badly. Timmy was dead the youngest member in our family was murdered by a hero! Why is he doing this? What about everyone that's going to die today? How will their family's feel? Sephiroth dropped Timmy and walked up the stairs. I closed the door and started to cry. I didn't do anything to help him. Why couldn't I? Was I too scared? Or did Timmy not want me to die in front of him? None of those are good excuses for me. I've been able to face my fears but not this. Timmy should care for himself a bit more. He would understand why I had to die. I felt like a failure.

Then the doors opened and I gasped looking up. My mom stood there with her bow and arrows wrapped around her back with blood on her hands. "Mom?" I ask scared. She gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Destiny! Oh thank goodness your still alive I thought I lost you too!" She sobbed crying in my shoulder.

I was crying with her too. "I didn't do anything. I could have done something." I sobbed.

She rocked me back and forth shaking her head. "No. I can't stand to lose you. I've lost my husband, my two daughters, and now my son. I refuse to lose you too." Then she pulled in arms length. "Listen. We're going to get out of here. It's not safe. No matter what I say you have to obey me, do you understand? If I say run you run. If I say abandon me you have to do it. Understand?" She asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded. Then Sephiroth showed up. My mom pushed me behind her and had bow and arrow aimed and him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were." Sephiroth greeted.

Mom glared at him. "Stay away from my daughter you... you murder!" She yelled angrily.

Sephiroth lifted his sword. "Do you realize your daughter is carrying rare genes that wasn't originally supposed to have?"

My mom shook her head. "I've known that since her birth and I've raised her differently. She knows better and won't go crazy when ever you figure out about yourself." She yelled.

Sephiroth jumped to her. Mom shot an arrow and pushed me back. I rolled on the ground then heard a cry in pain. I looked up and saw a long silver blade sticking out of my mom's stomach. Streaks of blood dripped from the sword. I gasped. "MOM!" I screamed.

"You should watch what you say." Sephiroth hissed before dropping her. I caught her perfectly and laid her down in my lap. I closed her wound while holding the verge to cry back.

Mom was crying and her mouth was flooding with blood. She grabbed my wrist with a grip was tight yet awfully shaky. She pulled out her bow and arrows. "Destiny... Go... Now... Take the arrows... Leave Nibelhiem and never come back." Mom ordered placing the weapons in my hands.

"What?" I asked shocked.

Mom shook her head. "Destiny. Do as I say. Promise me you'll never give up. Never give up for me or Timmy or your sisters. Promise to never forget about me." She murmurered cupping my cheek. She trailed blood on my cheek with a look of sadness.

I nodded while crying and dripping tears on her face. "Yes I promise." She smiled. Then she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Mom? Mom!" I asked shaking her but no use. I looked up to Sephiroth with pure hate and stood. "Why are you doing this?" I asked coldly.

"That's none of your concern Destiny." He muttered.

"My town, my mom, my brother, my concern. Now spit it out before I make you!" I hissed pointing an arrow at the silver haired man.

He chuckled. "I killed your mother and brother with just a stab. What makes you think you can take me?" He asked.

I looked down then smirked. I looked back to him. "I know I don't have what it takes to beat you. I'll give you that, but I promised I wouldn't give up or forget on my mom. And I'll fulfill that promise!" I yelled before shooting Sephiroth. He chopped the arrow leaving him distracted. I ran past him and started to go up the stairs. I then felt a hand on my ankle pull me down to the ground. I wanted to rub my head but I knew I couldn't. I looked down and saw Sephiroth about to stab me. I then felt an instinct making me think fast. I kicked Sephiroth straight in the nose making him release me. I threw myself back to my feet and ran into my room locking the door.

I started to gather everything I needed and started to stuff them in the messenger bag. The sword Zack gave me, one or two pictures, then my mom's bow and arrows. I found my locket that I was given to me. 'Did you ever know Cloud got that for you?' Timmy asked in my head. I had no idea if I was going insane when I heard him. I assumed that Cloud got this for me. That's why I never toke it off. It made me feel like he was here somehow. I could never explain it but I don't care.

I nodded. "Yeah I knew." I whispered. I then looked out the window and saw Nibelhiem on fire. My heart then ached again. "No... NO!" I screamed opening the door. I guess my dad dying was just the beginning for me. If I survive this, I'll have no home, no family, no one to really turn to. Luca was right for once. I'm now just a lone flower. I climbed out of my room and jumped off the roof before my house could catch on fire.

"Destiny!" I heard some one yell. I turned my head and saw Zack running to me. He then put his hands on my shoulders. "You need to get out of here" He ordered calmly.

I shook my head. "He killed my mom and brother, Zack. I have to do something. Did he leave my house?" I asked.

He nodded. "Destiny. There's nothing you can do. Going after him is suicide. You shouldn't expose yourself like that." He suggested.

There is always something someone can do. I can end this once and for all. I then decided to change the subject. "Where's Tifa?"

"Her and her dad went off after Sephiroth." He answered.

I stood there shocked. "Oh god." I whispered starting to run off.

"Destiny! Don't! I don't want to bring bad news to Cloud!" He begged.

I stopped and turned to him. Okay not only did he just imply I was weak, not only did he not stop Tifa and her dad walk into a death sentence, but HE KNEW! He knew about Cloud all along and gave no feedback! I told him my stories about us, I poured my heart out and he can't tell me anything. Lilly once told me to never trust a SOLDIER. Even if you knew them to never trust them. I guess she was right. "You knew about him and never had the decency to say anything." I gave a laugh. "I should've known! You know what? Forget it! I'm going to finish this. Then I'm never coming back. I'm going to try to forget everything I've seen this week." I muttered then I started to walked off.

"Destiny! I had my reasons!" Zack yelled.

I stopped and turned to him. "That's your only excuse? I'm sorry but that's not good enough." I muttered then continuing on my path. I promised mom I would leave I was fully aware. But I want revenge.

* * *

I stepped into the mako reactor quietly and saw Sephiroth towering over Mr. Lockhart's body. I let out a growl before preforming an airal attack. While he's distracted is perfect. He then turned to me striking at the sword splitting in half. I was sent flying before hitting the metal ground. I whimper trying to stand. "You getting on my nerves." Sephiroth muttered before stabbing me in the chest.

I let out a scream as he lifted me off the ground. It was said that one stab was all it toke to be killed by Sephiroth but if that's so. Then why haven't I died? But the pain was unspeakable. He smirked at my scream in pain. He then threw me to the side next to Mr. Lockhart's body. I then felt something heavy on my right arm. Something was push down while the other was pushing up. Then worse pain hit my arm. Bones cracking and shattering. I let out a scream in pain while closing my eyes tightly. I didn't know what was breaking my arm but the closest guess was gears.

Sephiroth grabbed me by the collar of my shirt pulling his face close to my ear. "I'll deal with you later." He whispered throwing me back down. My eyes were opened now. He grabbed the locket around my neck and tore it away. Then I felt truly alone whenever he walked away. I was crying in pain of my arm and what I felt inside. I toke some deep breaths before trying to pull my bloody and torn arm out of the gears. I put my free hand on my arm making me wince. Then I started to pull making it sting badly. I let out another scream.

"HELP!" I screamed loudly hoping someone might hear. Maybe I should have listened to Zack. Damn why did I say all that stuff to him? Yeah I'm still pissed at him for not saying anything about Cloud but I should've known I'll lose the fight with Sephiroth. Then Tifa walked in.

Her face went from blank to shocked. "Dad! Destiny!" She screamed running to us. She knelled next to me. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. You dad was dead when I came in. Sephiroth threw me here, he's coming to kill me off later." I explained then I looked down. "He toke my locket. The one Cloud got for me."

She then looked shocked. She put a hand on my arm and started to pull on it. I screamed as she pulled harder and harder. After what felt like hours she stopped. "It's tight in there. Listen I'm going after Sephiroth. I'm having my revenge for Nibelhiem and dad." She muttered standing and lifting Sephiroth's sword that I just realized he left.

"Tifa please don't. I can't lose anyone else. I've lost everyone. I don't know where I could find Lilly and Spenc. And I won't make the trip to Midgar in my condition. Please don't." I begged. Then she ran off after Sephiroth. "NO TIFA! Don't go please!" I pleaded crying again. Then Zack walked in after Tifa left. My head lifted. "Zack!" I asked.

He then saw me and gasped. "Destiny!" He yelled running to me. He didn't even hesitate to pull on my arm. I screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry. I should've never said anything like that." I sobbed at the pain.

Zack shook his head. "Destiny. It's tight in there. There is two ways to get you out of here. Wait a bit for you to slip away or..." He trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

Or give up my arm. I started to get faint due to the blood-loss. My vision blurred as Zack stood. "I'm sorry Destiny. I'm gonna fix this. I promise." He murmurered. Then he left.

I struggled to keep my eyes open then I gave in. "Cloud..."


	8. My love for you

Let the CloudXOC romance begin! Chapter 8!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I my eyes met sides of metal test tubes. I glanced at my arm and saw it wrapped tightly in bandages. I touched the pale red bandages with two fingers, wincing. I then saw Zack on the ground knocked out. I toke in the sight of the different room. Test tubes every where what was in there? I didn't know and I don't want to. I was laying on of the steps of the stairs while leaning against the railing. The bleeding on my chest stopped making me sigh and look down.

I t hen heard a gasp with a footsteps. I refused to look up to this person for some reason. I don't want to get close to anyone else then lose them. Never again. I then felt a hand cup my cheek "I'm sorry Destiny." I heard that familiar voice again. The one I've been trying to figure out. But that is answer is literally staring at me right in the face! I then looked up and saw Cloud. I stared at him jaw dropped.

"C-Cloud? You're... You're here." I whispered wrapping my working hand around him pulling him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back lightly. "You were always there. You hid? Why was that?" I asked pulling away after what felt like forever.

Cloud shook his head. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to see you but I didn't know if I could." Cloud explained sadly. "I'm sorry." He tore his gaze away from me.

I sighed cupping his cheek. "Cloud. Look at me." I whispered. Cloud did what was ordered. And I looked at him straight in the eye. "You will never be a disappointment. Nothing you could do will make me hate you or be disappointed in you. That's promise." I whispered stroking his cheek lightly.

Cloud nodded. He slowly brushed some of my hair out of my face lightly making me shiver. He looked like he was getting closer to me murmuring my name softly. Chills went down my spine as he got closer to me whispering my name softer as his lips were getting closer. His forehead was leaning against mine with his eyes closed softly. Then his lips were pressed against mine grinding gently. I was still for a second before melting into the kiss, closing my eyes.

He's was kissing me, and I didn't start it, but he did. Does this mean he has feelings for me? I remember when I saw videos of my mom and dad before Lilly, Spencer, and me when they looked like the happiest couple in the world and I would always wish that was going to be me someday. And this moment with Cloud tells me it will happen. We pulled away slowly wanting a bit more. Our foreheads were leaning against each others with my eyes still closed. His breathing was soft mixing with my breathing. I opened my eyes looking up to him. His eyes were now open staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered softly as one of his fingers caressed my cheek. Then I remembered who I was. A mako blood. A race that never felt love. I shook that thought out. "Cloud... I want to tell you something. I'm the last of a very rare race. I don't know how to explain it but-" I was interrupted by Cloud's finger softly on my lips silenting me.

"Don't worry, I understand." He stated. I stared at him before giving him a tiny smile. He tore away from me and pulled out the locket. He then reached to put the locket on my giving me chills as he placed the warm silver locket around my neck. "I love you too, Destiny." He whispered cupping my cheek. I smiled, closing my eyes, and leaning into his warmth. "As long as you wear this. I'll always be with you." He murmured.

I opened my eyes before giving him a nod. "Okay."

Then our calm atmosphere was interrupted by a loud crash. Glass shattering. Cloud and I turned to the wide open door at the top of the stairs. Cloud stood up, lifting me to my feet, and hiding me behind him. Sephiroth stepped in, holding his sword in one hand while holding something in his other. I squinted and saw it was a head. I then felt my jaw open in shock.

"How dare you." Sephiroth hissed. Then he turned to me catching my gaze and smirked. "Destiny... Still alive I see." He muttered. I toke a step back and I let out a scared whimper.

"Cloud..." I heard Zack groan. Cloud and I turned to him. "Finish Sephiroth... Off." He ordered before going back to his knocked out state.

I turned back to Cloud who was grabbing Zack's sword. "Cloud. No." I whispered grabbing his wrist.

"Destiny, I have to. To make sure this never happens again. I don't him to hurt you ever again." He whispered turning to me.

Then I hugged him tightly and placed my head on his chest. Tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheek as I held him close to me. "Please. I can't lose you, I'd never know what to do without you." I whispered closing my eyes tightly.

Cloud hugged me for a minute before pulling me away. "You'll never lose me. I promise that." He whispered. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll be strong for me."

I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks. Cloud brushed some of those tears off my cheeks staring at me lovingly. "Don't cry Destiny. I'll be fine." He pleaded before going to the task in hand. Cloud stepped a few feet away from Sephiroth and screamed his name before charging to him. Then Sephiroth and Cloud's swords clashed with equal amount of strength. Sephiroth then flung his sword to the side making Cloud fly into the next room.

"Cloud!" I screamed in fear. Sephiroth crept into the next room ignoring my presence. I looked around and saw my bag no where to be seen. I then punched the glass windows of the test tubes making it shatter. I ignored the glass splintering my skin as I grabbed the biggest glass shard. I then charged into the next room. Sephiroth had his sword ready to strike Cloud while vulnerable. I glared at Sephiroth before jumping on Sephiroth's back using my broken arm as a choke hole around his neck while using my working hand to stab him or anything I could to cause damage. I wanted to release him so badly due to the pain in my arm. He seemed frozen not even struggling to get me off.

He then impaled me with his sword making me let him go and drop the shard. I gaped in pain letting my body go numb. My arms and legs dangled and put my head down. I saw Sephiroth's smirk before he threw me to the ground. I felt my back hit something warm stopping my moving. I curled in ball feeling tears go down my cheeks. I couldn't move one bit. I wanted to stand up and fight but I couldn't. Without a weapon to fight him with I'm nothing. "C-Cloud..." I croaked.

Sephiroth walked in front of me and kicked my stomach making me cough loudly. "Insolent brat!" He yelled kicking me a bit more with his foot digging into my stab wound. I screamed in pain as his foot went through my wound. Then he stopped and stabbed Cloud who was behind me. He grimaced in pain making me want to scream. Then he lifted Cloud by his sword giving him glares, "Don't test me!" He yelled loudly.

Cloud lifted his head revealing his look of pain. He grabbed the sword making me and Sephiroth gasp. "No... Impossible." Sephiroth muttered with his voice trembling. Sephiroth was lifted by his sword then thrown into the wall and fell. Fell down to where I will never know. My body felt weaker with each breath I toke in.

I felt a hand on my arm making me gasp. I turned my head and saw Cloud. "Cloud, you're okay." I whispered. He lifted me up and put my broken arm over his shoulder while his arm was around my shoulders. "Let... Let's get out of here." I breathed out. Cloud nodded before we started to limp into the next room. It didn't take long for Cloud to collapse down the stairs bring me down with him. I winced in pain as each step touched my open wound.

"Cloud... You did it." I heard Zack accomplished before passing out again. I smiled knowing that I'd never have to deal with Sephiroth again. My vision got blurry and then I passed out as well.

* * *

The next four chapters are about the torturous lab. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was really fun to write so yeah. Till next time!


	9. The Possession

Chapter 9! Don't let the beginning creep you out to much what happened will be explained near the end! Mkay?

I awoke in that metal room that I remember from my last dream. I stood up and let my gaze search the room. There was this thing in a test tube without it's head that caught my eye. I had the fear to walk closer to get a closer look. I gulped before walking closer to the thing. I then heard men and women in my head screaming to get away while calling and cursing at it. I toke a step away from the creature and sighed. "I guess I am crazy after all." I whispered brushing hair behind my ear. Then out of what seemed thin air the head came back. I gasped shocked backing away from the disgusting person. Her gaze turned to me with a evil smirk. Then she started to walk towards me. I then turned around and sprinted at the door.

I stood at the door, pulling and banging on the door. I could sense her getting closer and closer. I turned to her and lifted my leg to kick to her but she ended up grabbing my foot and flipped me over her shoulder. She let me go making me hit the metal ground. I groaned in pain laying on the ground paralyzed. I tried to stand up but with no success. "Paralyzed... Can't... Move." I whispered tugging against the unseen grip.

I saw the monster towering over me with a smile. I looked up to the helmet and saw the word 'JENOVA' imprinted on top. She knelled next to my shaking body. "St-stay away." I studdered fearfully. Soon she climbed on top of me making me struggle even more. "Get off!" I screamed loudly. She then turned her sights on my right wrist. She then trailed her finger down my forearm cutting it open with just a touch. I screamed as the pain increased.

She trailed a bloody finger along my cheek with a evil and sinister look. "Now now Destiny, we don't need any of that." She muttered.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as she spoke. Not only was she freaky to look at but she had powers that I don't even know about. What does she even do? What does she even want from me? "What do you want from me? Leave me alone." I begged tearfully.

She smirked and leaned down to my ear. "You." She answered before turning into a green liquid that soaked into the gash. I screamed at the stinging that felt like getting stung by thousands of wasps all at once. I broke free from the stillness and shot myself to my feet. I looked at my wrist and saw the blood coming from the gash was now a green color.

My breathing went heavy as voices crowded into my head, screaming at me. I looked around the room before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. "What did you do to me!? Answer me!" I ordered at the woman. There was a silence making me scream in frustration. "Why won't anyone listen to me!? Tell me what's going on!" I screamed running to the door and ramming into it forcefully. I stopped after a few minutes and dropped on my knees. "Someone... Help..." I whispered before starting to cry. "Please... I just want to go home."

I wished to step home and smell oak and dinner. I wanted to feel my brother's hug that he would give everyday and my mom soft kiss on my forehead. But I had no home. No one to go home too. All of them are dead or don't even care enough to stay with me. I only had Cloud and Zack who truly cared. Tifa, I had no idea where she could be. Now I'm just scared that everyone will turn against me or die just like everyone else.

Then I felt a electric wave go through my body knocking me back into reality. My eyes shot open to meet with red ones. I looked around and saw black bricked walls with a dim light bulb burning a dark yet bright light. I looked at the person in front of me. I saw Luca sitting there with a smile on his face. "You..." I hissed. "What's going on? What the hell are you doing here? Where am I?"

Luca grabbed my chin and smiled. "Where you are and why your here is classified. All you need to know is I'm the boss and if you disobey my rules you get punished." He stated. He pulled his face into my ear and started to nibble on my ear. I shut my eyes and kicked his shin. He pulled back in pain. "Well I was thinking about not punishing you for a rule you broke but I guess I have to. I'm surprised you didn't notice that you're in an electric chair." He then walked to a lever and pulling it forward sending electricity throughout my body.

I let out a scream as the pain grew. Then the shock ended making me bow my head down breathing heavily. "Do you know what rule you broke?" Luca asked leaning towards me.

I growled under my breath. "Why should I follow your rules? You don't own me. I follow my own rules." I hissed lowly.

"Is that so? Do you want to be proven wrong?" He asked with a smirk.

I glared at him. "No, that won't be necessary." I hissed tearing my glare away from him.

He then tugged on the belts wrapped around my right wrist. "Now where did you get this one? It wasn't here before." He asked with a teasing tone. I looked up to him and saw him looking at the gash in my arm that has been sewn lightly.

My eyes went wide. How did I even get that? That was just a dream right? That's not supposed to be there. It's impossible! I was silent and looked at my feet. He then tugged the stitches out of my arm making me scream in agony. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming again. He then gasped. "What the hell? Green blood? What the hell do you do in your spare time?" Luca asked. I was shaking at the thought of green blood instead of red. I was scared. That has to be just a dream. Did all that stuff happen to me for real? Not just in just some sick joke that I created without a thought about it? My mind was screaming wondering what I should do to end this mass confusion.

Luca grabbed my chin and lifted my head forcefully to where his blood red eyes met mine. His eyes were full of violence, hatred, and somewhat lust. The lust part scared my to death to where I shook like a leaf about to fall off a tree. "Answer me when I ask you a question." He hissed lowly. My breathing went deep in fear. Then his hands went to my neck pushing my head against the chair's head rest. He sat on my legs with his legs straddling against my body. I let out a choked whimper.

"You better start explaining before I take away the last thing you have left." He warned.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he spoke. "And... An-d what that be?" I asked with my tinting with fear. He smirked as he leaned into my hair and nibbled on my ear. Then I finally got it. I let out a scream that was cut off by him pushing on my neck harder. The air started to escape from my body and I could feel my face turn blue. Then the door shot open.

There was a red headed girl with mako blue eyes standing at the door. "Luca! Stop killing that girl's innocence! And get off her for Christ's sake!" She scolded. She had a thick British accent in her voice which was rare to find.

Luca smirked. "To be continued." I heard him whisper in my ear before getting off me and releasing my throat. I gasped for air and started to cough while hunching over.

"Why did you remove those stitching? She needs that to recover. It's infected enough! I don't understand it but an open wound will never help her recovery." She hissed walking to me. She knelled in front of me making me close my eyes. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm never gonna hurt you. I'm Vanessa." She whispered undoing the belt around my left wrist and lifted me up. I was shaking furiously as she held me. "Oh and Luca, one more thing. Don't take something that doesn't belong to you. Not a good image." She spatted before she walked out of the room.

"Goodness your shaking. I need to get you somewhere for you to recover." She stated before kicking an door open. She placed me on a very comfortable bed and placed a soft blue blanket over me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. Tiny with tearing wallpaper, broken furniture, with opening floor boards. Vanessa had a worried look on her face as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. Then a look of true horror hit her face. "Oh my god! Your freezing. Depending on the feeling on your forehead your temperature is between eighty nine to ninety degrees." She whispered panicked.

I winced and closed my eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have to nurse you back to health! What's your name?" She asked pulled out her sewing kit.

"Destiny." I croaked. "I had a nightmare before I awoke in there. I got a gash on my arm in that dream and now I feel different. What does that mean?"

Vanessa went silent. "I know why. I've read about this before. Certain Mako bloods get these dreams with as they describe 'a dismembered woman'. Each one is the same. They're paralyzed with either fear or she paralyzes them. She finds an open wound to soak into it. If she does that then she's in you body and can do anything. Change your memories, determine how you feel, make you more open to sickness, and most likely death. Everyone who got that would always die brutally at a unknown time." She stated sadly. "It causes mental insanity, violence, and most defiantly personality changes."

I let out a sob and buried my face into the covers. I shook my head and started to lightly hit my forehead. "That doesn't explain why I have green blood." I stated.

"Well that is where she entered so that will always bleed green blood. Any other wounds are normal. The size of this opening shows that this will be a weak spot. Anytime it's cut open or grazed or whatever it will feel worse then getting stabbed by Sephiroth." Vanessa muttered.

Then the door opened. My eyes shot open. Vanessa reacted quickly and threw a needle at the door frame. She relaxed and smiled. "Oh, it's you. Came to visit I see? You really do care for her." Vanessa whispered before going back to her business. Then I heard footsteps come to me and then my eyes met with the sight of Cloud.

"Cloud." I whispered pulling him into a hug. He hugged back as I clung to him and sobbing like a baby. "I'm scared."

Cloud nodded and stroked my back lightly. "It's gonna be alright. I'll never let anyone hurt you here, I promise." He whispered kissing my head lightly.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his warmth. "Please, don't leave me." I begged taking a deep breath.

"I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me to." He promised rocking me back and forth.

"Destiny. You should rest. Cloud, I suggest you stay with her. She's more comfortable with you, not to mention she has a hard night ahead of her. If you know what I'm talking about." Vanessa stated. Cloud nodded. "Don't be concerned Desti. I told him the issue too. He's sworn to protect you, since you can't do that right now."

I glanced at my broken arm that was wrapped in pale white bandages. I gave a nod. "Okay." We departed the hug. I laid back down staring at the ceiling. I felt the mattress shift down making me roll into Cloud. I looked up to his calm face and gave a tiny smile. "Goodnight Cloud." I whispered burring my head into his shirt.

Cloud pulled me closer to him as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Goodnight Destiny. I love you." He whispered lightly.

I nodded. "I love you too." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep as Cloud's heartbeat for my lullaby. He was my whole world and I not letting anything bad happen to him. Not in my lifetime or any other.


	10. The escape and sickness

Okay no more stupid filler chapters. I have no more ideas for the torturous lab and writing filler chapter are really boring to write. Sooo yeah.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and saw Vanessa wrapped in a towel giving me a worried look on her face. I winced as I lifted my hand to the glass. I looked around confused as the mako lowered and soaked into my skin and clothes. Then I collapsed to the ground as Vanessa opened the door. "You okay Destiny?" I nodded. I felt delirious and wandering. I shoke like a leaf and continued to crumble. "Come on Destiny. Zack, Cloud, and the both of us are escaping."

Her words were jumbled and muffled making me stare at her confused. She looked around the room before pulling me out of the tube. "Shit... Zack! She has it too!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I was set on the floor leaning on the desk next to a presence. I then snapped out of my fantasy and went to a state of panic. "Where am I? Is Cloud alright?" I asked starting to ramble.

Zack then came in my gaze and hushed me softly. "Your still in the lab." He answered softly. I was about to calm down until I realized he didn't answer my other question. But for the sake of my sanity I decided to let it slide. I toke a deep breath and leaned back.

Vanessa looked next to me worried. I followed her gaze and saw Cloud in a state that was relate-able to a vegetable. Then she shook her head. "I have no idea Destiny. I have no clue if he's alright or not. It's hard to tell." She stated as she pulled my old messenger bag off her shoulder. She smiled as she passed the bag full of weapons to me. "You're weapons have been upgraded. You can now use fire, ice, and mako arrows. Nice isn't it?" Vanessa smirked.

I gave her a worried look. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out the mansion I wanted to burst into cheers and run away. Instead came out tears of joy. I let the weakness in my legs take over and land on the ground with a soft thud. I grabbed hand fulls of dirt and laughed. I never cared about getting my hands or nails dirty but now my worry about that decreased. I smiled as the taste of freedom was tinted on my tongue. And honestly it never tasted sweeter.

"Amazing isn't it?" Vanessa asked. "To have fresh air again?" I looked up and nodded happily. Vanessa smiled at my cheeriness. It felt good to smile again, it feels like I haven't smiled in ages. She then cocked her head to the way of town. "Come on."

I nodded releasing the dirt and followed Zack, Cloud, and Vanessa into town. I then gasped at what I saw. Nibelhiem was back. Not in ashes but perfect as if nothing had ever happened. I looked around shocked at the sight. "What? How did..." I spatted out.

'What's going on? I saw the town reduced to ashes but it's back to the way it was before..." Zack questioned walking next to me.

I shook my head. What's going on here!? "Well, that means Shinra might've rebuilt to act like Sephiroth's mental breakdown never happened. Clever bastards." She hissed looking down.

Then we heard a crowding of footsteps come from around town. It was infantry men with their guns out ready to fire. "Get down!" Vanessa yelled as she pulled me away from the bullets shooting left to right. She then sat me next to the half conscious Cloud. "Stay down and don't let anyone see you."

"It's a breakout!" The men exclaimed swarming in like a ants when someone steps in their nest. "The professor's test samples are escaping!"

Zack had his old sword out and ready to use. While Vanessa just sat there and smirked. "Tsk, tsk. You boys truly are stupid. It's gonna take more than you to take me down." She muttered.

I then felt arms wrap around me and lift me up. I kicked and fought as another grabbed my legs to prevent my kicking.

Vanessa turned around and gasped. "Cloud! Destiny!" She screamed. She ran to me and Cloud taking down the men that wanted to imprison us yet again. The men dropped me on the ground and stormed off. "You okay?" Vanessa asked panting.

I nodded tiredly. I then turned my head to Zack who looked as if he was going to break any minute. "Whoa... what's wrong with me today? This can't be right... How could I be having trouble against these guys?" He asked himself between pants.

He knelled in front of Cloud with a sigh. He did seem off. Exhausted, and overworked. We should get our rest. We'll all need it. I know it. "I'll have to return to the mansion to regroup." Zack stated before lifting Cloud up.

I groaned annoyed. _'Great, back to hell.'_ I thought.

_'I can make it worse.'_ I heard a female voice reply in my head. Then I remembered my possession.

I sighed. _'I forgot you were still here.'_

* * *

I searched the manor looking for proper clothing. These were soaking wet, they're shrinking, and I've been wearing them for Gaia knows how long. I then opened the drawers and saw the female SOLDIER 1st class outfit ( . ) I stared at it before giving a sigh. Then under it I found another SOLDER 1st class inform but for men. I sighed before trying on the uniform. It clung to every curve but sadly it had to do.

"Hey Destiny can you-" Vanessa gasped at how I looked. I tore my gaze down and shrugged. "Whoa, you look hot." Vanessa stated with a chuckle.

I looked up and gave a tiny smile. She was wearing a blue baggy top and black skinny jeans. Her hair was down and in curls. Then she shook her head to back to what she was saying. "You didn't happen to find a SOLDIER 1st class male uniform did you?" Vanessa asked taking a step forward. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

She extended her hand to me. "Cloud needs it. Those mako soaked clothes won't help his condition." Vanessa stated.

I gave her a confused look. Condition? What did Luca do!? "What do you mean condition? What did Hojo order Luca to do?" I asked with suspicion in my voice.

Vanessa lowered her head. She sighed and sat down on a bed nearby. She looked up with tears running down her cheeks and patted a spot next to her. I shoke as I step forward. I've never seen Vanessa cry in my life, she was to strong. I never thought the word crying would ever be in her vocabulary. I toke a seat next to her and toke a deep breath. My heart beat increased as each second passed. Vanessa then started to sob and lay her forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Destiny. I tried I really did!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Hojo marked Cloud as a failed experiment and Luca was determined to change that. So Luca never let Cloud out of testing. I tried to get Luca to stop but he never listened to me. Cloud's like a little brother to me and I know he's far more to you so I knew I had to do something! But I failed!" Vanessa screamed bawling and clinging to me like there's no tomorrow. I patted her back as tears started to run down my cheek. "Then Luca flooded me with work like fixing up your arm and patching up you wounds. So I never could help Cloud. I'm so sorry."

I stared at her sadly. "What are you saying?" I asked tearfully.

Vanessa was silent taking in very deep breaths. "Cloud has mako addiction. It's a very severe case. You can't get that because your immune but I tried hard for you. So you could wake up to his smiling face." Vanessa sobbed.

Then my heart froze. Mako addiction, it's hard to recover from that. Some people die from mako exposure. With mako addiction I don't know how he can recover for that. I stood up and stormed to the bookshelf. I stared at the books then threw them away one by one. "Why couldn't I do something!? Why am I so weak?! Why!?" I screamed angrily with hot tears running down my cheeks. If I wasn't so mentally and physically weak this would have never happened. Cloud would never have that cursed condition. Zack wouldn't wonder why he's off. And Vanessa would never be crying at my feet saying this was her fault.

Vanessa pulled me to my knees and hugged me tightly. "Shhh... Destiny... It's okay, Cloud's going to be okay. He's going to recover before you know it. I promise. Your not weak, you couldn't do something. If anything you were a vegetable too." She hushed.

I gave a tortured laugh. Vanessa smiled. "Try to keep smiling, okay Destiny? It'll make this issue easier on us all. Because believe it or not, Zack and I really care for you." I nodded feeling a heaviness in my heart.

* * *

Zack, Vanessa and I snuck out of the mansion with Cloud hanging on my shoulders. Then the usual infantry men showed up making me groan. I stepped forward but Zack stopped me. "Easy, Destiny. Sneak past them then escape and hide. Vanessa and I will come over as soon as we're done." Zack explained making me nod.

I did as I was ordered and hid in a tree with Cloud by my side. I smiled and trailed my fingers across the barked surface. I've missed sitting in the trees and wondering my own world. I did that in the lab but it wasn't the same. I looked up to the dark night sky and smirked. "Looks like we feel the same." I whispered. I glanced at Cloud and layed my head on his shoulder. "Your gonna get better, I'll make sure of it." I whispered and kissed his chin. I sighed and stared at the night sky.

"Destiny! It's time to get outta here!" Zack exclaimed from below. I nodded and carefully climbed down with Cloud. Well let me rephrase that, extra-careful.

Vanessa and Zack didn't even have a scratch on them. They had a smirk yet a serious look. It seemed that I was the only one that was not as carefree as them.

* * *

I guess that's Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be longer I PROMISE! Oh and a new character comes. Make that two. Hint they're Cissnei and Genesis. See ya!


	11. A Change in events

I gathered up fire wood and threw them in the middle of the clearing. I looked to Cloud and smirked. "Your a hand full. But I love you." I chuckled. I tried to let loose and it seems to make me happier. I still have this emptiness that followed me like a shadow but I ignored it. At times. I would let some tears pass by but never let Vanessa or Zack see them. I refuse to let them see me cry anymore than they already had. I'm staying strong for them, Cloud, my parents, Timmy, and my sisters. Just as I promised.

I then heard footsteps come closer. I snapped my head and saw Vanessa and Zack looking furious. "What happened?" I asked stiffly. "Did we get found?"

"Sorta. One of those sneaky little Turks was sticking her nose where she shouldn't have. Zack, I could've handled her." Vanessa hissed lowly.

"No." Zack answered simply. Then he saw my confusion. "Turks are people who work in Shinra and they do their dirty work."

"Like taking out a target? For an example, us?" I asked looking up.

Vanessa smirked. "You learn quickly."

"The Turks are after us. We rest up, then we leave at dawn." Zack stated without emotion.

"AWW! What about dinner!? I wanna know what Destiny's cookin up!" Vanessa whined.

Zack and I sushed her in a loud whisper. I'm not being dragged back to be a test rat. And I'm not letting them lay a finger on Cloud. He's in a critical condition and I'm not gonna let them get away with making it worse. "Eh, we'll be alright." Zack stated in a laid back voice.

I gave a smirk. "I'll go hunt." I stated. Then I stopped when I saw a red headed girl who looked similar to Vanessa walk in. She was wearing a tux that was nice and neat. I guessed she was the Turk. I pulled out a bow and arrow and pointed it at the girl. Zack and Vanessa turned their sense to her.

"Cissnei..." Zack hissed lowly. Zack pulled out his sword and Vanessa pulled out a sword I've never seen before. It was far more flasher then Zack's. The blade was white and the handle looked like golden dragon scales with dynamic designs. The only fully awake person that didn't have a weapon out was the red head who's name was Cissnei.

She looked at Cloud and gasped. This I noticed. I stepped in front of him still not throwing off my aim. "Are these two the other test samples?" Cissnei asked looking at me.

"Why did you come here?" Zack asked gritting through his teeth.

"He doesn't look good." Cissnei whispered avoiding my violent glare and Zack's question. It slowly went down now pointing attention to the care in her voice. Not only that was there. But there was a sweetness as well. I then thought about how she could be planing this to get under my skin.

"Mako addiction. Severe case." Zack muttered.

"We try not to talk about it much." Vanessa stated with cruelness in her voice.

"What about her?" Cissnei asked.

I smirked. "Emotionally unstable as you would say." I stated nonchalantly.

"From the experiments?" Cissnei asked.

There was a pause then I gave answer. "Yes."

She pulled out her phone and dialed and number before putting it on her ear. I tightened my grip ready to fire at any moment. "Tseng, I've lost the target." She stated.

I gasped and lowered my bow and arrow with a calm stare. No longer violent and threatening. But calm and sweet. She hung up the phone without a word.

"Thank you Cissnei." I whispered softly.

She then handed me a jumble of keys. "If you think you can trust me, then use it." She stated with a sweet smile. I gave a simple nod before she walked off. I have a feeling I'll see her again really soon. Too soon.

I turned to Zack and tossed him the keys. "I should be off to catch us some dinner. I'll be back in a few." I stated before turning around to face Cloud. I knelled next to him and leaned into his ear. "I'll see you in a bit." I whispered softly before turning back and kissing his forehead.

* * *

The next day

The wind was blowing in my face as Vanessa and Zack cheered for the motorcycles. I rode in Vanessa's side bike while Cloud rode in Zack's. "Shinra makes good stuff!" Zack yelled excited. I smirked for a second. "Not again!" Zack yelled annoyed before giving Vanessa the cue to stop. She nodded before stepping on the brakes hard.

These people with wings appeared as Zack walked forward with his sword out and ready. "Zack? Do you want me to handle this?" Vanessa called out.

"No, Destiny, Vanessa. Stay out of this!" Zack ordered.

I nodded as I snuck my bow and arrow out. This man with grey hair and outfit that cracked with a black wing flew in kicking the back of Zack's neck. He let out a yelp before turning to him. The two other men pulled him to his knees tugging down on his hair forcefully. "Ow, my hair! Stop pulling!" Zack pleaded. I had my bow and arrows out aiming for the grey man.

"Destiny, don't. Let him handle this." Vanessa reassured.

"But he's gonna get torn up in there if we don't do something." I whispered.

"No, he won't. Have some faith." Vanessa stated in that calm voice of hers. I nodded lowering my bow and arrow.

_"When the war of the beasts, brings out the world's end. Then Goddess decends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spreads afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_ The man spoke in the most intelligent voice I've ever heard. To me he was trying to act like he had 'class'.

"Jack ass." Vanessa muttered under her breath.

One of the men holding Zack down lifted up a chunk of Zack's raven black hair. My eyes went wide. "That's my hair!" Zack yelled staring at the chunk in shock.

"You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment." The man scoffed. My jaw tightened at the name Hojo. "A modified version of Jenova's power run through you." At this point I wanted to kill him for saying the name Jenova. I hate her with all my life and I'm determined to get rid of her.

"What? Seriously?" Zack asked confused.

'_You didn't know it before?'_ I thought giving the grey man death glares.

The man coated with grey cocked his head to the man on the left. Then that man started to put the black locks in his mouth engulfing the hair. Vanessa and I stared at them in disgust. Her eyes were relate-able to plates and her mouth was gaping open. I tore my gaze away from this.

"No way... He just ate my hair!" Zack gasped shocked.

"Your cells will be my gift of the goddess. The degradation will cease." He spoke calmly as if the scene that he was forced to watch never effected him.

'_Degradation? Gift of the goddess? What is this wack job jabbering on about?'_

Zack tore away from the men's grip staring at the grey man in disgust. "You... are twisted." Zack hissed.

"The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded." He spoke with a hard voice.

I had no idea what this guy was even talking about. As if he was speaking his own language. "You're the monster!" Zack exclaimed.

The man turned around giving me a glance. Vanessa glared at him snarling lowly. "_Legend shall speak. Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."_ He spoke before flying away with the man on his right.

I stared at Zack confused. Vanessa stood up from the bike and walked up to Zack. "What the hell just happened and who is that wack job?" Vanessa asked.

Zack sighed before he started to explain. But he could never start because the man who ate Zack's hair collapsed and started to make a choking noise. My face went completely blank as that man transformed into a terrible beast. "Oh shit!" Vanessa exclaimed pulling out the golden sword.

"Explain Jenova. Now." I ordered.

'_Why should I say anything?_' She asked.

"Easy. Everything that goes wrong now is you're fault and you always happen to know about it. So explain." I hissed lowly.

_'No_' She hissed.

"Your a part of this! Explain to me!" I muttered.

"Destiny! Don't take to that deformed witch! She's gonna lie to you!" Vanessa yelled pulling me close to her after the fight.

I struggled out of her grip. "I'm fine."

Vanessa shook her head. "Don't give that thing attention. You'll kill yourself quicker." Vanessa hissed lowly climbing back on the motorcycle.

I turned to Zack who was glaring at the dead beast. "Angeal... What do I do?" He asked himself. He then climbed on the motorcycle and gave Cloud a glance. "Tell me."

Then we drove off.

* * *

Later

"I see..." Vanessa muttered taking a bite out of the fish I caught and cooked. "I get it now. So this guy, Genesis, thinks that a play that he admires can come true? Not only that but convince the goddess to take the life of the planet away?" Vanessa explained. "Using this so called 'gift of the goddess' to do so. Aka you're hair? But what does he want with Destiny?"

Zack and I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked leaning my head against Cloud's shoulder.

"He gave you this look and I don't like it. Does he want her because she's possessed and that's closest to Jenova cells you can get? Or just for some other bizarre reason?" Vanessa asked.

"I won't be for long. I'll get rid of Jenova I assure you." I stated.

"At this level you're currently on I won't promise you survival. You'll become just like every other mako blood. Cold, dead, and in a coffin." She muttered without emotion.

"Vanessa. Easy." Zack muttered. "Destiny can do this, just some training and she'll be ready."

"Oh yeah. For a few years, oh wait you'll be dead then." Vanessa hissed.

"I don't know what your getting so worked up over. I can deal with her easily and you know it." I muttered.

Vanessa pursed her lips and cocked her hips. "Jenova is not a cake walk! You need to get serious or you will die! No talking her anymore. Ignore all the shit she tells you. I don't care if she hurts you to the point where the normal person would listen, you don't listen to her!"

"I was trying to get information out of her. What else do want?" I asked not wanting to raise my voice.

"You see that's you're problem. The problem is that your so attached to what you want to do instead of how your supposed to do it! You let your feeling's get in the way!" Vanessa hissed standing up. "For an example Cloud."

"Vanessa!" Zack scolded.

"What about him?" I asked gritting through my teeth. I was not in the mood for her crap. Okay talking to Jenova was a mistake, I see that but why is she yelling at me now? She needs to remember I cook her food.

"You getting to close with some one who won't even listen and I hate it! I tried to fix this because people I knew got into this situation and died! I didn't want this to happen to him and you know what? I failed! I failed my sister, my dad, my brother, and now Cloud. They all died and now Cloud is gonna end up like them!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Vanessa!" Zack scolded.

I glared at her. "He won't. He'll be different. He won't die!" I hissed.

"Destiny! Face reality for once in your life! Miracles don't happen! They never do! And this one will never come to you!" She yelled.

"Reality left me when Cloud left. Everyone said he left you and he's never coming back. I knew he would come home and he did! That's my miracle. As soon as I make it to Midgar, I never want to see you again." I hissed standing up.

"Good! Leave now for all I care! You'll die out there without me!" Vanessa yelled as I walked off. I wasn't leaving for good but I had to clear my mind. But leaving is probably the best option for me.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I sat down before bursting into tears. "Go ahead Zack. Slap me, tell me how badly I treated her, abandon me, it doesn't matter. I deserve it all. She was one of my only friends and I shattered her heart. I said she was gonna die, and Cloud was gonna die with her. I'm awful." I sobbed.

Zack was silent. Great he's giving me the silent treatment. Just perfect. I sighed. "Cloud, I'm so sorry. I broke her heart and I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever for this."

"You knew she would get upset. She's still fragile. You better fix this before she does something we're all going to regret." Zack stated.

"Can you come with me?" I asked looking up to him. He had a glare on his face that probably wasn't going to leave so easily.

"Did I cause this?" Zack asked.

I sighed knowing I'm on my own. "Fine." I grumbled.

Destiny's POV

I climbed on the highest Red wood tree I could find gazing upon the tall city in the distance. "Lilly, Spencer. Where are you when I need you?" I asked wiping tears away from my cheeks. I knew Vanessa was losing what was left of her sanity out here but I knew she wasn't lying partly. Cloud can't die but it's a possibility. I can never take this chance. It's too heart killing to continue with this. I then let a frustrated scream and threw my head on my knees.

"Cloud... Please stay with me." I begged crying.

Then my moment of release was interrupted by a scream of my name. I looked down and saw Vanessa pinned down by the same beast that Zack faced today. I stood and got my arrow ready fire but I was to late. The monster already dug it's claws into Vanessa's chest.

* * *

That's the eleventh chapter. It was super hard to write so don't judge me if it sucks. If it sucks I'll fix it!


	12. Kill or be killed

Heart break, anger, vengeful? You name it that's how I felt. My face went pale as Vanessa let out a scream of pain. My mind passed the argument then and now to save Vanessa. But if I can do it is another story. I gritted my teeth before shooting the beast in the head. It stood frozen before it collapsed to the side with waves of the Lifestream surrounded it tearing it away from land and into the planet. I started to climb down that tree the fastest pace I could go. I jumped off the lowest branch and landed perfectly on my feet and ran to Vanessa. I was sitting by her side holding her gently making sure I didn't touch this wound.

"I'll fix this. I can." I whispered searching for a potion.

Vanessa grabbed my wrist stopping me and shook her head. "No, if I didn't notice that beast climbing your tree you'd be dead. I think I've found a good way to die now. Saving you." She explained with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, you're not going to die tonight." I reinforced.

"We all have that time when we return to the planet. When we return to the goddess. I now have my time, I can feel it. It's time for me to return to her. My family is waiting for me." Vanessa whispered closing her eyes. Even in her desperate hour she can find a way to relax.

"No, it's not your time. It can't be."

"But it is." Vanessa whispered opening her eyes. "I have a few final wishes and a regret. I never meant all that stuff I said. I know Cloud can be healed, I know you can fix all of this." I nodded starting to cry with her. "Promise me, you'll put Shinra in their place. Promise me, you'll help Zack be happy. Promise me that you'll heal Cloud from this condition. That you'll get your freedom. That you'll be happy with a family that you'll create. Promise me that." Vanessa ordered.

I nodded. "I promise Vanessa."

She smiled pulling the golden sword up. "You've earned this."

I looked down to her with my tears dropping in hers. I grabbed the sword and inspected the blade. "Thank you..." I croaked.

She smiled. "No... I should be thanking you." She whispered closing her eyes. "Goodnight Destiny."

Then she closed her eyes going limp. "Vanessa? No... Please." I begged grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Vanessa! Please... Don't go." I whispered before bursting into tears. She then dissolved into little pieces of the Lifestream starting to float into the sky. One tiny speck stopped in front of me. I squinted and saw Vanessa inside smiling at me.

'_Goodbye Destiny... I will always be with you.'_ I heard Vanessa reply with a smile in her voice.

I nodded before the speck floated into the starless sky. "Goodbye... Vanessa." I whispered standing up. "I'll never forget you."

I then walked off ready to go back to camp to break the news to Zack.

I stepped into the firelight wiping a tear away. "Where's Vanessa?" Zack asked.

I shook my head. "A Genesis copy used her for a chew toy. She's with her family now." I whispered showing obvious signs of crying.

Zack looked down. "I see." He muttered.

I nodded. "I'm gonna fulfill her wishes."

Then I felt a surge of pain hit my wrist making me collapse on the ground with a scream. Zack called my name and pulled me close to his chest. I clung to his shirt crying as the pain got worse. Vanessa was right this is worse then getting stabbed by Sephiroth. I then blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and saw dust flying around me. I turned my head and saw Cloud sitting next to me. In the corner of my eye was Zack riding the motorcycle. He then gasped and stopped the bike. "What's wrong?" I asked as he got off and walked forward. "Zack?"

"Gongaga?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Destiny, Cloud! This is my home town! This is Gongaga!" Zack exclaimed cheerfully.

I giggled. "I bet it's good to be home." It's good for him. But for me and Cloud we have no home to go to. Zack's lucky.

Zack then got on the bike and zoomed to a clearing in a ruins. "Zack? How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of days." He answered simply.

_'That explains why I'm hungry.'_

Zack cocked his head in the direction of town. "Come on." I gave him a confused look. "I want you to meet my parents." He answered.

"Wait, what?" I shuddered. "What about Cloud?"

"He'll be fine, this won't take long at all." Zack stated calmly.

Not only did I get this extreamly awkward feeling by meeting Zack's parents but what if Shinra finds him? Or worse Genesis. I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I muttered standing up.

* * *

We walked there in silence and we saw a girl with blue hair and purple eyes standing there with a worried look and talking to Cissnei. "Oh you better get out of here." Zack trailed off scared.

"Why?" I asked numbly.

"That's Kylie. She's a friend of mine. And I told her to wait for me. I bet she's pissed." Zack whispered scared. "And she might get angrier if she sees you. Might think I picked you up."

"Yeah, friend my butt. If she gets angry over that then she likes you. She could be a sweet girl and girls like that don't last long." I stated.

"Like you?" Zack asked glancing at me.

I blushed knowing he was talking about me and Cloud. I smiled remembering when Cloud and I reunited and he kissed me. "What I'm saying is that she's going to be taken because you won't take this chance now. So go before she notices me." I muttered before walking off. I had no idea where I was going but I honestly I didn't care. I climbed up a tree where I got a good view of what was happening between Kylie and Zack. They talked for a bit and Kylie looked as if she was going to cry at any minute. Then Zack pulled Kylie close in a hug while kissing her forehead. I smiled. "They'll make it." I whispered with a smile.

* * *

I climbed out of the tree and saw Zack waiting for me at the bottom. "So... How did it go?" I asked.

Zack looked down embarrassed. I smirked as his cheeks went red. "She wants to come with us." Zack answered.

I stared at him in disbelief before nodding. "Alright. Let her come."

"What?"

"What do you want? Her to be alone for another few years or to be with her for as long as you can?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's dangerous with Shinra and Genesis after us. And we have no idea if Luca is after us but I'd bet my money on it." Zack muttered.

"Shinra will take some work. Genesis wants to throw us off. And Luca just wants me. Vanessa maybe but I made sure she was saved from that torture. And if you want to be with her without putting her in real danger protect her." I countered.

"Destiny. I have enough to deal with. A: Making sure you don't get killed. And B: Cloud. I can't have Kylie brought into this." Zack stated.

"Then let me handle her. Who knows we might become friends." I offered.

Before Zack could accept or decline he looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Angeal? Angeal is that you?" He called out walking past me. I saw a white light behind a bush making my eyebrows rise. Then the light floated into the air disappearing. "Hey wait!" Zack yelled running after the light. I stared at him before sneaking into town.

Cissnei was gone and that's probably best. I saw the girl with blue hair glance at me and lifted up a pipe ready to attack. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm not here for what you think I'm here for. I just want to talk." I exclaimed in a whisper. She lowered the pipe not removing the glare. "Okay, to start off I'm not from SOLDIER. I may wear the uniform but that's besides the point. My name is Destiny Weatherspoon and I'm a friend of Zack's." I explained.

She smirked. "So your the girl that Zack told me about?" Kylie asked. "I'm Kylie."

"I know. He talks about you a lot." I lied some what. He talked about her but not until today. "I just want to make sure you know what your asking for. This road to Midgar is dangerous and as soon as you get in there's no gettin' out until it's done. Possibly three people are after us. When you get in your a target. Understand?" I asked sitting next to her.

She nodded. "Of course I understand. And I still want to go."

I looked down and nodded. "Alright. Go pack up I'll be waiting at the Mako reactor for you to come then we'll head off." I mummered standing up.

She nodded and ran into town. I started to head off while letting my eyes rest over the cloudy sky. I smiled. Then something flew across my gaze in the direction of the reactor. I stared at it and realized it was a Genesis copy. I gasped. "Oh no!" I whispered in horror running to the reactor.

* * *

Branches hit my face as I ran through the forest and stormed into the metal ruins. I saw a grey man with white hair and two black Genesis copies about to grab Cloud. I pulled out my fire arrow and shot it at the man. It went into his shoulder making him turn to me. "Stay away from him." I hissed lowly. I pulled Vanessa's sword out and ran to him. I saw a grey man fly next to me and start to attack the copies._ 'Remarkable. This one is different, but why? How?_' The man who made this attempt looked at me after pushing the man to the ground and laughed.

"Destiny Jade Weatherspoon. It's good to finally meet you." He whispered happily.

"How do you know me?" I gritted through my teeth.

He smirked. "I've read about you. The last Mako blood alive isn't that great? But don't you want those powers to be released. That immortality? Don't you want that?"

I looked down but then toke a deep breath and lifted my sword up. "What will it take?"

He smiled. "A sacrifice. Your blood to be shed and your friend." He hinted towards Cloud.

I shook my head. "Then no deal. If that's what it takes then I don't want my powers to be awakened. You'll never have him. And you just want me for your own personal game and it won't work!" I hissed wanting to stab him to death.

"The name's Hollander, and I want your friend's cells for Genesis's gift of the goddess." He explained putting a hand on his shoulder. I didn't hesitate to stab his chest and throw him behind me.

I walked to him with hatred in my eyes. "And do you know something else? I don't give a damn!" I yelled before stabbing him in the neck and the chest twice.

I then toke deep breaths before I finally understood what I did. Murder. I dropped the blade to the side crumbling to the ground with it. "What have I? What have I done!?" I exclaimed starting to cry in fear. I just gained a new fear. Myself.

"Destiny! Cloud!" I heard Zack yell in the distance. I gasped looking up to him. He ran to me ignoring the body and put his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

I shook my head not wanting to speak about what I did. I have an eye witness! That copy who helped me! I toke a deep breath. "I came here and this man was there and he wanted Cloud. He put his hand on his shoulder and I lost it." I whispered.

He glanced at the dead man then back at me. "Hold on a sec." Zack ordered walking behind me and talking with the man. I put my head on my knees blocking the conversation. I could've done worse to him. If I didn't stop myself it would have taken it too far. I can't do that. I'll lose what's left of my mind and I'll attack someone who doesn't deserves it. I might've attacked that nice man or the worst. Cloud. No, I refuse to think about that. I'm dangerous and I hate it. I'm overprotective and I hate it. I hate everything about me!

Then we heard a gasp. We turned our heads and saw Kylie staring at the scene in shock. "What is that?" She asked.

Zack looked at my embarrassed look and glared at me. "Kylie? What are you doing here?"

* * *

That's that chapter done. I'm almost done with this story. Holy crap that's amazing! And the next shout outs are coming at the last chapter which is an authors note. That is going to be about the next story and upcoming projects and yada yada. So yeah, see ya!


	13. Death and love

"What is Kylie doing here?" Zack asked dragging me off pissed leaving the man and Kylie. I was silent. "What. Is. She. Doing. Here?" Zack asked gritted through his teeth.

"I let her come." I answered bitterly. "Why is that such a issue?"

"Because we have too many threats and you know that. Then you go behind my back and let her come. That's our issue." He explained.

I glared at him. I just killed a guy and I'm not in the best of moods. He should just hear me out. "Fine that should give a reason to fight. To protect her. I have my reasons, my family, and Cloud. I have to many promises to fulfill and I plan on getting them done. But what about you? Are you going to fix the promise you made to her?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Zack gave me a glare but the look on his face told me that he thought I was right. "If she gets hurt I swea-"

"I will." I reassured. I then smirked. "Where to next?"

"Banora. I think you should sleep on the way." Zack stated.

I nodded walking into the side car on Vanessa's old bike and dozed off.

* * *

"You know it's all your fault." I heard a female behind me state bitterly. "They're all dead because of you."

I turned to her and saw it was Lilly. She was torn and bloody glaring at me lowly. "Mom, dad, Timmy. They all died because of you." She growled lowly.

I stared at her confused. This is a dream that Jenova is making to mess with my head. I know it. She's trying to convince me that I'm the blame of death but I'm not falling for it easily. I shook my head. "I know what your doing. And I suggest to stop that stupid act."

"I know what your doing. Killing everyone that I grew close to. And you know what? In return of that, I'll kill three people you've grown close to. Slowly and tortuously " She replied disappearing.

Then I appeared on a cliff overlooking Midgar and a barren desert. Then Zack came in the picture laying on the ground bleeding and dirty. "Zack!" I exclaimed starting to run but held back by a invisible grasp.

Lilly appeared again with a shot gun in her hand. "When I said I would kill.." She paused shooting Zack in the head making him fall and go limp. "I wasn't lying. Don't you know I never lie Destiny?"

"You lie all the time. And your Jenova not my sister." I snarled lowly.

She smirked. "Your smarter then you appear."

"And your dumber then I expected." I muttered breaking from that grasp.

Then she extended her arm sending pain into my whole body. I crumbled to the ground letting out a scream. "Don't talk to your superior in such a manor!" She shrieked with Lilly's voice mixing with Jenova's monstrous one.

"You are not your my superior, and you never will be." I growled as the pain died down.

Then I appeared in the city of Midgar. Spencer had a black rash covering her whole neck slowly cascading on her face. She looked at me and gasped. "Destiny!" She shrieked starting to run to me. Before she could wrap her arms around me she collapsed screaming in agony.

I screamed her name and knelled next to her. When I tried to touch her my hand went straight through her body. "Oh my god." I stammered. She toke a deep breath before laying still. I sat there gaping with tears streaming down my cheeks before bursting into tears. It made me forget that this was all a dream.

"She was always on your side even though she was my twin. Sad don't you think?" Jenova/Lilly asked with a taunting sound.

I looked down and shook my head. "This will never happen. I won't let it, I promise." I stated tearfully and full of hatred. I then stood up and turned to her. "I'll kill you if you touch anyone else! Your a toxic disease that no one can live off of! You don't scare me and you never will!" I screamed.

She smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll see." She trailed off with a sly tone.

I glared at her as the location changed. I was in a clearing with white trees surrounding me. I looked around with my ears now catching the swords clashing in the back ground. My eyes widen as I twirled around and saw a fight between Cloud and Sephiroth occurring "Cloud!" I called out taking a step forward. As his name slipped past my lips Sephiroth stabbed his chest. "NO!" I shrieked covering my mouth. Sephiroth then dropped him and disappeared. I ran to Cloud and fell on my knees next to him. I could see him slowly slipping away. "No, no, no, stay with me Cloud. Don't go please." I begged trying to pull him into my lap a thousand times but only got my hand going through his body. Then he toke his final breath. I trembled and burst into tears. Slowly I put my forehead against his with our noses touching.

"Now you know how feels to lose someone and be completely lost." Lilly muttered with a smile in her voice.

Anger flared in me after I slowly raised my head after who knows how long. I was now shaking in anger. I knew this was a dream but I don't care. "I'll kill you." I hissed looking down clenching my fists and tightening my jaw.

"What was that? I didn't catch that." She asked teasingly.

I stood up and turned to her giving her my most deadly death glare. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed running to her. She smiled and disappeared.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She whispered.

I looked around with tear lines down my cheeks wanting to break down. I then let a scream grabbing everything I could and throwing them as far away as I could. "You coward! Come out and face me!" I screamed throwing rocks, branches, dirt, roots, anything I could reach. I know I've now lost what's left of my mind but if I finish this I might save myself.

* * *

I shot awake and saw the moon high in the sky. I looked around and saw we we're in this deformed town that was torn apart. "Thank god. You looked like you we're having a nightmare." I heard Kylie whisper.

I looked down starting to well up. "Define nightmare."

"Was it about her?" She asked.

My eyes widen and looked up to her. "How do you know about that?" I asked tensely.

"Zack told me. He told me everything he knew about what happened to you." She stated. I gave a relaxed (somewhat) breath. "If your sacred then you should just admit it. You don't have to say you are, I can see it."

I shook my head. "I'm scared about many things. Being killed by that thing. If I do live then I watch everyone I care about die. Then there's Cloud. I'm always told by Jenova that he'll never wake up, and if he does she'll get rid of him. I scared and I hate it." I answered trembling.

Kylie smiled. She reminded me of Vanessa in ways. How motherly they both are, how caring, and can get mad when she needs too. "Easy, just think about him. Dream that he'll wake up. There's nothing to be scared of." She boasted.

I laughed at the tone of her voice. "Yeah, I guess I'll try that. Wake me up if I have a nightmare. Okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No promises." She teased.

I rolled my eyes before letting myself fall asleep fearfully.

* * *

I was in a empty white location with my bow and arrow in my hands. "Destiny?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I reacted quickly putting the arrow in the bow and pointing it at the person. My eyes widen along with Cloud's. Then he noticed the fear on my face.

"Please tell me your not a illusion " I begged with fingers shaking. Cloud was silent and I sighed. "Yeah that's you." I threw the weapons down to the ground and ran to him letting myself into a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked.

I shook my head while grabbing fist fulls of Cloud's of shirt. "Tortured. Hope that answered your question." I answered closing my eyes as tight as I could. I held back tears that was wanting to shed. I can't cry in front of Cloud anymore, I can't signify that I've given up. Not now.

"It's okay, I'll fix it." He stated stroking my back.

I shook my head. "I can't. I don't want you to get hurt, you already got this sickness because of me." I whispered now crying.

Cloud departed the hug and put his hands on my shoulders. I tore my gaze away and stared at the white floor. "Destiny. Look at me." He murmured I refused. Then he put two fingers under my chin and turned my gaze to him. "None of this is your fault. I never want to hear you blame yourself for anything else. No matter what happens I'll get you through it. We both will, okay?" He asked.

I nodded decided to give up on the fight. It wasn't normal for me to give up that easily but I was honestly exhausted Then he slowly pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and started to kiss back. His hand left my chin and started to trail down to my waist starting to wrap his arm around my skinny waist. While his other hand cupped my cheek. I grabbed his wrist as my other hand wrapped around his neck pulling me closer. After what seemed like forever we pulled away gasping for air. His forehead was leaning on mine as our noses grazed against each others.

"I will never let you get hurt. I promise." He swore.

I smiled. "I know. Thank you for that."

* * *

Okay the reason why I didn't post this chapter on last Saturday was for a few reasons. 1. I had a big play and I had to stay at one place the whole afternoon and I was exhausted as soon as I got home. 2. The next day was a cleaning day, my sisters update day, and I had to go to a birthday party. 3. Writers block. 4. This chapter needed some SERIOUS work. So yeah... New stuff is comin up. Like a new Halloween story. :) Till next time!


	14. The start of the battle

Part 1 of the finale for Endless Farewells

* * *

My eyes opened and saw the cloudless sky. I smiled. The sunshine sunk into my skin and in my neck as I leaned my head back closing my eyes. '_Today feels like it'll b_e a _good day._' My dream I had last night gave me a new direction of hope. Hope that every thing will be alright. Today no one will die, leave, get sicker, or get hurt. We'll make it to Midgar some time today (I hope), Cloud will finally be up and around, and everything will be happy again. Sure nothing will ever be the same, but I can live that.

I looked around and saw the Angeal copy and Kylie was asleep as if they passed out. Considering Zack isn't here he's still settling things. I saw Cloud still in his vegetable condition slowly recovering. "You'll make it Cloud." I whispered softly kissing his head. Then I heard a monstrous roar rise. Everyone was wide awake staring at the crowd of monsters coming up the hill.

Kylie growled. "Damn... Do you have any guns?"

I opened the motorcycle compartment and saw two large machine guns that seemed like they didn't fit. _'Vanessa must've snuck them in.'_

Kylie looked over my shoulder and smirked. "That'll work." She snatched the guns and strapped them on her wrists.

"Lazard, Destiny, ready?" She asked confidently.

I stood up and grabbed my sword. "Ready."

-30 minutes later-

A monster that seemed to reach into the heavens stomped to me letting out a roar. Kylie's eyes widen staring at me while blocking the attacks from the mutants. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" I exclaimed raising my sword. She nodded starting to fight again. The monster smashed it's fist down to me making me quickly jump out of the way. I jumped on it's balled fist and started to run to the head.

"Yeah Destiny! Your the man!" Kylie cheered. I felt a end of my mouth curve upwards at her comment. I then jumped to the top of it's head raising my sword to stab the top of it's head. The thing grabbed me clenching me in it's fists. It drew me close and screamed. He then threw me acting like it was the end of me. Not yet, I'm just getting started.

I shot arrows at it's head making him start to swat the air. I squinted and shot the arrow. Then it dug into it's left eye. He let out a monstrous roar shielding his eye. I landed on the ground perfectly with the biggest smirk on my face. I jumped into the air flying above the monster and stabbing the top of his head. He let out a roar before collapsing to the ground.

"Where did you learn that?" Kylie asked with her mouth and eyes wide open.

I shrugged shaking my head. _'I wish I knew too.'_

Then we heard a scream in pain. I spined my head and saw a beast stabbing Lazard in the chest. I got so choked that I couldn't say anything in response. I just acted. I ran shooting an arrow in the beast's chest. It dropped Lazard turning to me. "Not today." I hissed. It screamed sprinting towards me. I pointed my sword at him making him run into the blade. But the done side was his blade dug into my left hip. We both let out a scream as it threw me to a tree. My sword was in the tree next to me as my hip dripped and gushed with blood and I whimpered at the pain. The monster's blade rose to strike me down but I quickly rolled out of the way making the sword stuck in the tree.

He struggled as I pulled and tugged on the handle to get it out of the tree. He broke free about a few seconds later while I still tried to pull out Vanessa's special sword. Then he rose his claws and sword but was attack was cut short by a white dog monster thing.

I stared at them battle before collapsing to the ground. My head was spining like crazy to the point where I had to grab the ground to stop spinning. Soon the battle was over and the murderous creature was dead while the other was half alive. I felt bad for the poor thing. I heard gasp and footsteps come towards me. "Destiny! Speak to me!" I heard a familiar voice order. Zack.

"Zack... Give me a god damn potion." I groaned tiredly.

Zack opened a potion bottle and forced the drink down my throat. I glupped the liquid down letting the bitter taste down. I felt myself slowly build myself back together and stood up. "You okay?"

I nodded. Lazard disappeared into the lifestream with the peaceful creature. I frowned looking down. I felt bad for letting them both die like that. How could I?

I looked up and saw Zack pick up a letter and tear the envelope open. I turned to Kylie and nodded. She nodded back before we both looked over Zack's shoulder.

'_Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been four years, this will be the 89th letter I'e written, but it'll be the last. I hope you receive this final letter._

_Zack, the flowers are doing well, it makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you._

_-Aerith-'_

I stood frozen at the words four years. But Kylie was glaring at the name. "Four years... What do you mean final!?" Zack exclaimed confused.

"Is that how long we gone? Oh god Spencer and Lilly must be scared as hell!" I screamed panicked. I was in testing or four years! I'm not a kid or a teen anymore. I'm 20 for crying out loud! I don't know what to do as soon as I get to Midgar. I'm just going to die on the streets because I have no Gil or no plan to go along on!

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "Who's Aerith?" She asked hinting towards Zack. He went silent shaking a lot. She turned to me glaring at me. "Destiny?"

I shook my head shivering myself. "I've never heard of her until now. Zack is that why we're going to Midgar?" I asked.

Zack turned to us and had the look of pure guilt on his face. "Aerith is a girl I met in Midgar after falling in the church she hangs around in. You see I made a promise to her and I'm coming back to keep it." He stated. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah, sure..." Kylie trailed off which made my heart pound. "I now know what I have to do." She then walked off grabbing her bag and throwing it in the side car on Vanessa old bike.

"Your leaving..." I whispered.

She nodded. "It was nice meeting you Destiny. Zack... From what I witnessed a promise to someone you barely know is more important then one you made with someone you've known your whole life. I cared for you, hell! I even loved you, but I know I was wrong to think that. Goodbye Zack." She hissed jumping on the bike and zooming off.

I stared at the flaring dusts flying around me. "Destiny I-" Zack started but I put a hand up making him go silent.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it before." I muttered turning to him. "We better get going."

Spencer's POV

I looked at pictures of Destiny that I stashed in my bag with tears streaming down my cheeks. I haven't seen her in four years. No contact or anything. Was she this mad at me? But I've had my thoughts about moving back to Nibelheim but I don't know how I could. "Are you still crying over her? She's dead get over it. She was on the death list for the Nibelheim fire with mom and Timmy. I got over that brat's death, why can't you?" Lilly asked.

But Lilly was the worst. She acts like she doesn't even care for Destiny and her death. She just says she's the stupidest girl alive and insulting her. "I would be a bad sister. I'm going out for a walk. Don't bother looking for me." I hissed standing up and starting to walk off.

"A storm is coming ya know?" She asked bitterly.

"Yeah. Hopefully I get hypothermia!" I sarcastically chirped.

Lilly growled. "Bitch..."

I stopped and turned to her. "Oh, I'm the bitch? Last time I checked I wasn't the one that made my younger sister's life a living hell. I cared for her and now I'm suddenly the bitch? You got your roles messed up." I spat walking out.

Destiny's POV

_'For some odd reason I want to smack Lilly.'_

"So, what are you two gonna do when you get to Midgar?" Zack asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and had the stupidest look on my face.

"Huh?"

"What are you and Cloud gonna do when you get to Midgar?" Zack asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Didn't he say on the way we would stick together? He then burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. I would never abandon you two." Zack chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure you would, sure you would." I chanted with a smile.

"We're friends, right?"

I smiled knowing I should start teasing him. "No. We're the worst enemies." I boomed.

He got a look of fake hurt on his face and let out a gasp.

I chuckled. "I'm kidding, your like one of my best friends."

Zack smiled. "Good."

Then we hit a bumb making Cloud's chin rest on my shoulder. I turned to him with a smile and leaned my head against his. "We're almost there Cloud. Don't worry." I whispered.

Zack gasped and used himself like a human shield over me and Cloud. "Get down!" He muttered. "Pops! Park us over by the rocks! Guys the ride is over."

"Zack what's going on?" I asked.

"The army is here. They're here to assassinate us."

* * *

The next chapter is the final chapter (Not including the epilogue at the end.) There is a squeal called Friendship bonds. More of the rivalry of Jenova and Destiny. Mysteries solved. More deaths. More goodbyes. And of course more CloudXDestiny. Until the next time!


	15. Abandoned

"What do you mean assassinate? Who's after us?" I asked as Zack placed Cloud on the ground in a hiding spot.

Zack toke in a deep breath. "Destiny. I got a message from my friend Kunsel, and he said that Shinra sent an army after us because we're wanted."

"Your wanted. I have nothing to do with them." I mused crossing my arms over my chest.

"They recovered your files from the fire. Your a part of the accident. Your the very last of your kind. And you have the chance of a threat. That's why they want you." Zack listed.

"So they're keeping me imprisoned for experiments, being a witness, for who I am, and for a crime I may never commit How could you even work for those ass-holes?" I hissed glaring at him.

Zack looked down. "To become a hero. I thought SOLDIER was the only way."

My glare melted away and I glanced at Cloud. His lips were slightly parted breathing gently with a paleness not even close to my own. He thought that SOLDIER was the only way to become like Sephiroth. But how I see is different. Zack and Cloud didn't need a spot to achieve their dreams. They can't follow anyone else's path. They just need to make their own way. Cloud defeated Sephiroth even when some people had their doubts. I knew that he could surpass Sephiroth any day but it was sooner. I still wonder why. Revenge on Nibelheim? Zack? Tifa? Me? Maybe all four. There was one thing Sephiroth could never have. The ability to embrace what you really want, or showing what your fighting for and how much you care for it. Zack just needs to find his way to become a hero. Not to follow his mentor's path, or Sephiroth's, not even Cloud's.

"You don't need SOLDIER to become a hero. Don't follow anyone else's path. Make your own. You need to know what your going to do to change your image." I whispered.

"Destiny." He whispered making me look up to him. "I'm going to end this. No matter what happens I want you to take Cloud and go to Midgar. If I die leave me. Right now I care about both of you more then myself. If I beat these men then alright. If not then it is what it is. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as he spoke. "Zack fighting that army on your own is suicide! I won't lose you. Like I said on the truck: 'Your like a brother' and I'm not leaving my family behind. Not you, not Cloud, no one." I muttered.

Zack quickly pulled me into a hug leaving me in shock. "Destiny. You know, if I die you'll never be alone. You'll always have Cloud by your side. I'll be with you like Vanessa is right now even if I do die." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head looking down to the ground. Zack sighed, departing the hug, and setting me down next to Cloud. "I'll see you when wake up."

I looked up confused with tears now streaming down my cheek. "Hu-" I was interrupted by Zack casting sleep on me. Then I blacked out.

-Zack's POV-

I sighed and stared at Destiny. "I'm sorry Destiny. If I let you go you'll die with me, and I can't put Cloud through that."

I then walked into the bright sunlight soon finding a sea of men with guns ready to fire at me at any second. "Boy oh, boy. The price of freedom is steep." I muttered.

I pulled out my sword and put the flat side on my forehead. "Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens... Protect your honor... As SOLDIER!" I exclaimed putting the sword on my side and charging towards the men. "COME AND GET IT!" Then my one man war started.

? (Time Passed)

Destiny's POV

I shot awake gasping for air. I looked around and saw Cloud sleeping with dark stormy clouds hanging over our heads. I check through my bags and saw that all of my potions and healing materials were gone. Zack must've stolen them. Then I suddenly got into war with myself. I didn't know if I should help Zack or stay to guard Cloud. If they found Cloud and I wasn't here I would die. If I stayed then Zack could die and I would die. So either way I would die. Then I heard a scream of pain mixing with gun-shots. Soon all bets were off. I grabbed my weapons and ran to the scene. Three infantry men stood over Zack pointing their guns down Zack's body. "Zack!" I exclaimed.

One of the men turned to me and gasped. "It's the other criminal! Don't let her escape!" He ordered.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I let you take me then you have to spare him. If not, I'll make your life's a living hell. Your choice." I stated.

"Destiny! No!" I heard Zack defend.

"Shut the hell up!" One man shrieked now kicking his body.

"Do we have a deal?" I muttered loudly.

The man that kicked Zack shook his head before shooting him in the head. The nightmare where Zack was shot flashed in my mind as the event happened in front of me. "No deal." Then I felt hand cuffs clench my wrists tightly as I was pulled into a chest. My throat went dry as I trembled against his chest. "Now where's the other one?" He asked.

'Cloud... No, I refuse to tell. We've spent most of our life's fighting for each other. There is no way I'm stopping now!'

I shook my head and put on the most hopeless face I possibly could. "No." I croaked starting to cry. Then it started to rain now hiding my tears.

A man walked to me and grabbed my chin and forcefully pulling me forward. His lips inches away. "Tell us."

I looked up to him. "Sorry boys, but you'll have to kill me first." I hissed before kicking him in the groin. He tore away from me kneeling in pain. I dropped kicked him sending him tumbling back to the ground. The armed man started to shoot frantically. I turned to where my back and the man's back pointed to the shooting man. So one killed the other by accident. Then I felt pain price my ankle like crazy. I looked down and saw a bullet in my ankle feeling like it had shattered. I hissed in pain as the dead man dropped down. I broke free from the chains and turned to the man who was reloading his gun. Perfect opportunity I limped to the man who now got a look of horror. I grabbed the man's throat and made him dangle off the edge. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you Humpty Dumpty off this cliff." I hissed.

He gulped. "Please, I have a family. A wife and a baby girl. I'll do an-"

"My family died by a SOLDIER's hands. I'm the only person left. So why should you're daughter's story end the same way as mine? I'll spare you. But you have to quit Shinra so you can never tear another family again. Because if I killed here and now I wouldn't be any different then them." I whispered pulling him away and throwing him behind me. "Go."

He did as ordered and sprinted away thanking me and apologizing. I was breathing heavy before I collapsed on the ground. I crawled to Zack watching his eyes shoot open. "Hey Destiny."

"Do you have anymore potions?" I asked not even bothering to greet him back.

He shook his head. "Anymore power to use cure?"

He shook his head again.

"Anything?" I croaked.

And again.

I bowed my head starting to sob softly. Then I heard someone coming closer to us both. I turned my head and saw Cloud crawling towards us. 'No... God no. Not now. I don't want you to see this.'

"Zack..." He croaked as he leaned over Zack's bleeding body while he made his way by my side.

Zack winced. "For the... Both of us..." He whispered.

"Both... Of us?" Cloud asked. Tears streamed down my cheeks that now stood out from the rain. I was sobbing in rhythm. Then I felt a hand touch my left one which I toke as I grabbed Zack's hand with the other.

"That's right... Your gonna..." Zack stopped in the middle of his sentence as his thumb rubbed against my fists lightly.

"Your gonna?" Cloud urged.

Zack grabbed the back of Cloud's head and pulled him to his bloody chest. "Live. Your gonna be... My living legacy." He stated and pulled his hand away. Cloud pulled his head back. Half of his face was covered with Zack's blood also covering his side bangs. Zack smiled and lifted his over-sized sword. "My honor, my dreams, their yours now." Zack stated.

'His sword. He's giving it to... Oh god! I can't take this!'

Cloud grabbed the sword and pulled it close as his hand went tighter on my mine.

"I'm... Your living... Legacy." Cloud whispered.

Zack smiled. "Take care of her..." Zack murmurered before closing his eyes. His grasp on my hand died to where his hand slipped from my own. The only thing left was the smile on his face.

"Zack?" I croaked. I then shook his arm slightly. "Zack!?"

Cloud gasped and looked up to the raining sky before letting a scream. I bowed my head letting all of my memories flow through my body. Then Cloud pulled me into his chest making me cling to him crying my heart out. He rubbed my back cooing me softly.

"Cloud? Destiny?!" I heard someone exclaim shocked. We turned our heads and saw Spencer. She wore a black hood over her head not even having an umbrella with her. She started to run until she saw Zack. "What the hell happened?!" She exclaimed.

"He-" Cloud started but I quickly stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. I shook my head.

"He fought an army on his own to save our lives. I tried to stop him but he put me to sleep. I awoke and it was too late." I whispered sadly.

"Oh goodness! Come on two. You must be soaking wet." Spencer whispered.

I turned to Zack sleeping peacefully and endlessly. I frowned. "Good night Zack. Someday, I'll see the day you wake up."

-At the house-

Cloud, Spencer, and I walked into a house that was warm as soon as I stepped in. Spencer put towels on both me and Cloud. "Lilly! I'm home!" She exclaimed.

Then I felt double of the weight on my back making me turn. Cloud had put his towel on mine. "Gosh, Cloud. That's sweet but you really need your towel." I suggested.

Cloud cupped my cheek. "You need a break from protecting me for so long."

I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. This touch is one that I missed the most. So warm and gentle.

"Looks like you finally came ba-" I heard a familiar voice boom. We turned our heads and saw Lilly. She's grown up, I hope. "Oh, look at what the cat dragged back from the dead. The two peas in a pod. Finally came to your family and why did you bring that?"

"Don't mind Lilly. She gets a little bitchy after an argument She missed you two, just doesn't want to admit it." Spencer replied with a fake smile. But I could tell she knew that something was going to go awfully wrong.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah. I missed my sister. So Cloud why did you abandon my sister to start with? Leave her to be dead meat for those kids?" She toke a step forward making Cloud and I flinch.

Spencer shook her head and sighed annoyed. "I'm sure he had his reasons Lilly and what ever they are I bet their good ones."

I quickly grabbed Cloud's hand. "I don't think this is such a good idea. If we stay any longer Lilly will tear us apart." I whispered.

Lilly never trusted Cloud. She hid it but I could tell. For one thing she didn't hide it too well. The other I see her give Cloud death glares and mutter deadly things under her breath when his back is turned. But Spencer was on the different side of the spectrum. She would always say the sweetest things when we hung out. From time to time she would hang out with us and embarrass me as if we were dating. Speaking of which she would always say that we should become something more in front of him. This would make me blush furiously and mumble nonsense. And she even told me that she loved Cloud like a brother.

"I'm just asking my good 'buddy oh pal of mine' a few personal questions. So-" Lilly started but I quickly interrupted her.

"I know his reasons." I muttered taking a step forward. "He wanted to become like someone, I'm not saying any names, but it was something that I probably couldn't help with. Part of it was good because I needed time to take care of myself because all my life I hid behind Cloud and two like a scared puppy. I can't roll that way anymore. If you don't understand then what do you understand?" I turned to him. 'Play along.'

Cloud gave a tiny nod. "She's right." He whispered.

"So rooms. We only have one room so I guess you two can share." Spencer chirped skipping in place with a smile. "I'll turn up the Heater!" Then she skipped away.

Lilly stared at Spencer and turned to us both. "You make a move on her I swear I'll-"

Cloud and I shook our heads blushing furiously. Okay I have no idea where she came up with that crazy as hell threat. I don't think like that! I'm not intrested in that crap and I pray Cloud doesn't either.

-Back in the room-

"I say as soon as one of us wakes up we head off. Because if we stay here longer then we should then she'll kill one of us. I'm sorry to say it but I bet my money on you. I guess your lucky." I muttered sitting on the bed and putting my hand on my forehead.

"Huh?"

"Because I have no money." I replied.

"Destiny? Does Lilly hate me?" Cloud asked sitting next to me.

I closed my eyes shut. I can't tell him that Lilly hates him with all of her life. But also can't lie to him. But it's clear as day that she hates him. God why is he asking me this? I shook my head. "I don't know. But I think that if you prove to her the opposite of what she believes her attitude might change. Just think of it like that." I whispered digging my hand into Cloud's hair.

He glanced at me with the softest eyes. Then I hugged him unexpectedly and began sobbing. Not only am I still traumatized by Zack's death but damn I missed Cloud. I guess he's lucky to hear Zack's final wishes. I've experienced many deaths but that is the final straw. I got Cloud back and I refuse to let him slip through my fingers. Lilly and Spencer too. They're the only people I have left.

Cloud wrapped his arms around me protectively and lovingly rocking me back and forth slowly. "Don't worry... I'm here... I promise." Cloud whispered softly in my ear. Hearing his voice again sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps crowded on my arms, my heart raced against my chest, every part of my body felt cold yet warm. He pulled me away and kissed a tear on my cheek away. I touched my cheek that blazed a heat like fire.

I looked down and glared at my wrist with the deep scar. "She wants to break it. I can feel it." I whispered.

Cloud lifted my head to where I stared at his new blazing mako blue eyes. They didn't look to bad on him. In fact they were dangerously beautiful. "I won't let her."

-Later that night-

-Lilly's POV-

I snuck into Destiny and Cloud's room tip toeing softly. His arms were protectively wrapped around her fragile figure. I heard Spencer talking to herself about how these two were 'together'. Now I know what I must do now. This is my house, this is my sister, and there is no way I'm letting this ass-hole take her. I cut her wrist getting a drip of the green blood spewing from the wound. I smiled and stormed into the garden. One of the ways to free Jenova was to place Jenova cells into soil. I flicked the blood off making a deformed body appear.

"Why did you summon me child? Who is this?" She growled.

"I'm Lilly Elizabeth Weatherspoon. And I want to make a deal." I stated.

"I am not releasing your sister." She muttered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "I know your not, that's not what my deal is about. The deal is too kill my sister in a year and if you except it then I will provide you with information that you can use to make her beg for you to kill her. I personally think that your lucky. Having the honor to kill her. So if she dies we both get our wishes. Your power that is harvested when you kill her and me not having a whinny little sister annoy the living hell out of me." I muttered with a smile. "Do we have a deal?" I extended my hand to her for a hand shake.

Jenova smiled and toke my hand gladly. "Deal."

"First deal of information is..."

-The next day-

-Destiny's POV-

My eyes fluttered open and saw vultures flying around me. I screamed sitting up making the birds flying away from me. My eyes searched a desert that surrounded me. "Cloud? Spencer? Lilly?" I exclaimed. I shot up and circled trying to find something. "Cloud?! Spencer?! Lilly!? Where are you!?"

* * *

Our epilogue is up next! Does Destiny meet new people or find Cloud and her sisters? And will Lilly stand the deal? You have to see.


	16. Epilogue

-1 month later-

A sickness without a name was sweeping Midgar off it's feet. I had caught it. The homeless died in a day. Some were left. Including me. Everything about me changed. My personality, how I look, anything I could think of. I forgot everything that happened in the past I only remember the torturous days of living on the streets and I forgot how to fight. I cut my hair to my neck, I've gotten paler. I'm starving, and very close to death. Not only to sickness, not only to starvation but I'm in debt. It wasn't my fault. This gang believes that I'm reason that a member is in the hospital.

To make it ten times worse, Winter is coming. Damn. I might freeze to death before anything else could take me. The only thing I have for warmth is a god damn trash bag. I've had kick me while I slept in that bag. I was shaking furiously in the bag with my head popping out of the hole. I sneezed and bowed my head. Then I heard footsteps come near me. I looked up and saw a elderly man handing me handfuls of Gil. "Here you go dear." He whispered before walking off. "May the Goddess be with you."

I looked down counting the money in my hands. It was 160 Gil "Thank you!" I called out with my voice scratching up. I coughed crawling back into my bag. I had the money to pay them but I spent it on the last of food before the shops closed last week.

I fighting to keep my eyes open. Pinching my arms, trying to remember at least a face, anything. "Hey!" I heard a deep voice boom making my eyes snap open. Then I felt a swift kick on my back making me rise and tear through the bag. I spent a week trying to find a bag that would last this long! "Your pay is due! How much do have?" A voice above me spoke. I looked up and saw the leader. He had a black leather jacket on and his red hair pushed back. His arm were crossed and he had a bitter look on his face.

I raised my hand full of the money I had which was the 160. He scoffed and snatched the money out of my hand. "160? That's all you got?! You had two weeks and this is all you got?!" He asked leaning into my face. I was about to crawl away but his quick reflexes didn't let me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me back. "Your debt was 2000 Gil This is piss poor!" He screamed. I felt his eyes go down my body and he smirked. "Have you ever thought about selling your body?" He asked making me turn to him.

"Sorry, I'm not for sale!" I screamed standing up and starting to run. He caught up to me grabbing me by my wrist and pinning me to the wall.

"No no babe. Your not going anywhere!" He whispered. Then I smelt it. The alcohol. He's drunk! This would never have never happened if he wasn't drunk!

I quickly scratched him making him release me. He covered his cheek and growled. "I think you scratched my fucking eyeball!" He screamed.

I gasped covering my mouth. I started to escape again but was quickly grabbed. "Get back here!" He screamed. His hand was around my ankle and he dragged me down.

He tried dragging me closer to him but I was kicking and screaming. I felt kisses on my leg making me totally freak out. "Hey!" I heard a big voice boom.

I heard what sounded like earthquakes come close then the hands left me. I curled in a ball crying like a baby. I heard screams in pain then the voice growl. "I don't want to see you around her ever again." The member scrammed away after that.

"You okay?" The voice asked gently. I looked up and saw a big buff black man with a gun hand standing tall.

I looked back down shaking in fear and the cold. Mostly the fear. What can I say? I was almost raped! Who wouldn't be scared? Then I was lifted off the ground and in the man's arms.

_'Please don't try to kill me. Please don't try to kill me.'_ My mind repeated.

Then a warm air touched my skin making my eyes go wide. "Tifa! I need you!" He exclaimed

_'Tifa... Why does that name sound familiar?'_

I then heard a gasp. "What happened!?" A heard a voice exclaim.

"She was 'bout to get raped. I saved her just in time." He stated.

I then saw a girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes enter my vision. She looked like she saw someone at the store and didn't know if she should say hi or act like they don't know that person. "She's sick. How long have you been out there?"

"A month." I croaked.

She gasped. "We have to take her in." She whispered turning to the man.

"We don't have enough space! We can't make her sleep on the couch!" He exclaimed.

"Barret, we're not making her sleep on the couch. Plus, I knew her. She lived across the street from me. I haven't seen her in four years. I can't have her die on the streets." She muttered.

_'That's where I know her! I lived in Nibelheim four years ago! It makes sense now!'_ My mind screamed.

"Is that a member of SOLDIER?" I heard a new voice ask. But holy crap! His voice is painfully fimular!

"Are ya?" The black man whose name was Barret asked.

I looked at him confused. Then I remembered. I would call for their help but they wouldn't help me. They would continue strolling along acting like I was a ghost.

"Are you kidding? Would I be working for a company that kills the planet for energy? Of course not. I hope they die in a hole." I groaned rubbing my head.

Barret smiled.

"She could be an ally for AVALANCHE! If we just had someone take her in then everything would be just fine!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Lemme see." The painfully familiar replied coming closer. Then I saw him. He had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, beautiful blue eyes, and slightly pale skin.

_'Oh god his face is familiar! What the hell?! But he's cute. No he's probably a total ass.'_ I groaned mentally.

He glanced at Tifa for a slight second. "I guess I could let her stay at my place until she gets back on her feet." His eyes priced my own and gave me chills.

My heart pounded uncontrollably and my fingers tingled. _'His eyes are soo- NO! I can't fall for him! Not until I actually know him! He looks I know him, I know his voice from some where. Why can't I remember the name!?'_

His gaze tore away from mine making me come back to my senses. "Cloud, thank you. This means a lot." Tifa whispered.

_'Oh my god! Cloud! I remember hanging out with him as a kid! But that's about it! But still! Oh my god he looks so different now! But he still could be an ass. Man I never win.'_

-Two weeks later-

I sucked gallons of air and stood on top of a moving train. Today was my first day of working for AVALANCHE They were a rebel group against Shinra. Blew up mako reactor but it'll be all worth it when Shinra gets what they deserve! Tifa became one of my best friends quickly after I recovered. Barret became like a father to me and cared for me. Cloud and I became friends quicker then I thought. I was somewhat right about him. Sorta an asshole but eh, what are you gonna do? He's letting me stay at his place longer which made me happy. But I think I'm starting to get on his soft side. Perfect!

My hair slowly grew back to my shoulders. I don't wear the 1st class uniform anymore and now wear a sleek leather suit. And now I'm 21. But I've had these crazy nightmares of these people dying in front of me. I never knew how to explain it and I never mentioned them to Cloud.

"You ready boss?" I asked turning to Cloud. I pulled out my golden and white blade that I found a while back. He turned to me and nodded. I smirked and nodded. "Lets do this."

**To be contined in Friendship Bonds**


	17. Author's note Shout-outs Contest

Thank you for reading the first tale of Destiny Jade Weatherspoon's adventures! This story has been rewritten so many times an this was my final time. This story was amazing to make. I like my final product. I just want to say thank you to the fans and give shout-outs! New people and other people who were already are included in this!

My first shout-out goes to Ameila! Thank you for supporting me through this story and I hope that you continue reading through the next stories.

My second shout-out goes to MRCDanime or Grace! Thank you again for the reviews they mean a lot and I hope you continue reading about Destiny's tale.

Next one goes to SoulNinjas! You were the first person to favorite this story and I thank you.

Next is Roxie-fearlessstorm! Thank you for the review and staying in tune with this story. I hope you liked it!

Next goes to Advanced Film Code! Just thank you for being there and supporting me!

ShadowHunter90! Again I have no idea if your reading this but if you are thank you! For inspiring me to take part in this project.

City of Diz! Okay thank you for your favorite a stay in tune for Friendship Bonds. Thanks!

Personas! Your follow means a lot. I thank you for that!

MsWolfGirl! Your the latest person to follow this. Thank you and your support is awesome!

drbl. Thank you for the advice.

VIVAND! Thank you for reading this story. It really meant a lot.

An LA teacher! You have supported me for a long time and you still do so. I thank you so much for this!

And of course everyone who is reading this soon after it was completed. Without all of this support I would be no where with these and I'm happy I got to share this with all of you amazing people! A thousand thanks and I can't wait to release the story Friendship Bonds!

I have a special contest! If you write a review or send a PM about the following question you get a free oneshot for any character from any of the media stuff on my profile! So if you want a free oneshot then answer this question! This may contain spoilers for 2nd book but if that's something your interested in then go nuts!

When does Destiny recover her memories? If so how?

A. When they first face Jenova and she explained everything.

B. At the battle with Hojo and Spencer tells everything she remembers.

C. When Destiny, Cloud, and Tifa fall into the Lifestream.

D. After fighting Jenova the last time and it was unexpected discovery.

E. Sometime after the final battle and Cloud reminds Destiny.

F. She never does.

The person to guess this right first is our winner and get the oneshot. Contest ends when someone gets it right and the winner will be posted on my profile or whatever chapter I'll be one. Again thank you and good luck!


End file.
